Diário de Canino
by Mushi
Summary: Sirius confessa para um diário tudo o que não pode confessar para Remo, narrando situações e a rotina incomum de um típico Maroto, e suas tentativas para chamar a atenção de Remo, o qual tem sua considerável cota de admiradores, para o desespero d
1. Default Chapter

**_Título_**_: _Diário de Canino

**_Gênero: _**_Um samba do crioulo doido. Slash/Comédia/Angst/Romance...e, dependendo de como for, Lemon, Lime, coisa e tal..._

**_AN: _**_Hey, quem é morto-vivo sempre aparece, e isso não é exceção pra mim, a completamente/doidamente apaixonada pelo casal Slash mais formosorudo e viciável de HP.(Duuuuh, I wonder who crazy slashy writter is talking about)...Siri/Remy, de volta em novíssima versão, em seu sentido literal. Pra quem leu meu primeiro fanfic dos amadinhos, sabe que eu sou totalmente head-over-heels pra escrever um dá época Marotesca original, os anos dourados, gloriosos dos personagens mais amados por moi(e eu acredito que muitos outros): Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e o nem-tão-amado Rabicho(ainda existem aqueles que gostam de roedores, antes deles matarem os melhores amigos....'''...Anyway, he sucks, i know...) São os meus amados mais especiais, nem preciso dizer que escrever sobre eles é melhor que brigadeiro na panela. Espero que seja divertido pra quem esteja lendo também, de qualquer jeito._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Eu não possuo Sirius Hiper-Sexy ou Remo, o genro perfeito, o namorado perfeito, o amigo perfeito, o lobisomem perfeito, o humano perfeito, e nem Doido/Atlético/Espirituoso Tiago. Mas se vocês fizerem um abaixo assinado bem expressivo e mandarem pra Titia Rowling com a minha candidatura, aí quem sabe não tem slash e Sirius de volta com a corda toda no próximo livro, huh?piscadela marota_

**_Feedback: _**_Por favor, pessoas! Tenham dó da pobre criatura que tão carinhosamente vos escreve, e concedam um pouco(não estou pedindo muito, só um poooouquinhozinhudicadinhu) de felicidade à ela! Ok? Não se esqueçam, viu? Qualquer coisa tá aceita, é só opinar, sugerir, qualquercoisinha..._

**_Sumário:_**_ Ôôôô....Sou terrível nisso, então, leiam e façam o de vocês por que mami aqui não consegue fazer o dela..._

**_Guia Básico: _**_A história está sendo narrada pelo brilhante Sirius Black, o nosso Almofadinhas, pelo ponto de vista dele, então já viu, neh? Eu posso até mudar o narrador para Tiago ou Remo, mas isso depende do lado que o meu cabelo vai estar quando eu acordo. Enquanto nada acontece, a pena está na mão do Siri, ok?_

_"Perhaps love is like the ocean_

_Full of conflict, full of pain_

_Like a fire when it's cold outside_

_Thunder when it rains_

_If I should live forever_

_And all my dreams come true_

_My memories of love will be of you..."_

_(John Denver)_

Ultimamente ando reparando como o comportamento de uma coruja pode indicar os traços da personalidade do dono em especial. Deturpando aquele ditado trouxa, _diga-me quem transporta suas cartas e direi quem és_. Tiago, desde a tenra idade cuidava da Medusa, sua coruja protegida e mimada, que, na minha humilde e silenciosa opinião era uma esfera de fogo hiperativa desvairada. Acho que eu não preciso completar relatando como meu amigo se comportava...Somos os Marotos, a elite da escola quando se tratava de pregar peças das mais diversas. E Tiago, inacreditavelmente, parece sempre preparado para atirar as roupas pelo dormitório e ditar as regras pelos corredores, desafiando a ordem normal de todos os acontecimentos. Até mesmo eu, que confesso não ser o tipo de garoto tímido e recluso(um pouco explosivo e infantil, eventualmente), não conseguia compreender de onde saía tanto ânimo para tocar tanta balbúrdia, sete dias por semana, vinte e quatro horas por dia, durante todo o ano (especialmente em Hogwarts, em casa ele se contentava com brincadeiras mais inocentes e menos destruidoras, pobre Sra. Potter...).

Remo, por sua vez, tem coruja mais comportada, elegante e pontual de todo o corujal. Enquanto Medusa arrivava pronta para arrancar a massa cinzenta da primeira cabeça que estivesse á vista, Buda pousava no ombro do dono, um ar de superioridade e leveza, que somente nós, animais por alguns momentos, podíamos observar. Por mais pesada que fosse a entrega ou mais longínquo o endereço, Buda sempre se prontificava a entregar as correspondências por mais que isso custasse. Determinação, responsabilidade, discrição e graça. Essas eram só poucas das grandes qualidades do nosso Aluado (que, como prosseguirei narrando, desejo tão duramente que seja meu, embora não seja uma tarefa tão facilmente executável, como parecia).

Minha coruja, o Elvis, é uma notável exceção. Nunca teve nenhum jeito semelhante com os meus. Tem um quê de egocentrismo, é inexplicavelmente folgado, atrasado nas entregas e por mais incrível que pareça, ainda, nunca admitia sua insignificância e saía voando pelas Torres sem compromisso algum. Francamente, como o animal de uma pessoa tão admirável como eu pode se portar de tal forma? Revoltante.

Rabicho não tinha corujas, o pobre menino. Sua mãe não tivera dinheiro suficiente para envia-lo durante o primeiro ano, e acabou sem ter nenhum animal mágico pra lhe fazer serviços ou companhia. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Naturalmente, não agora.

Nas últimas férias, onde acompanhei os Potter, fomos até os Estados Unidos da América. Apesar de não ter uma população mágica tão expressiva quanto á da Grã-Bretanha, passei ótimos momentos por lá (exceto quando Tiago regredia mentalmente e me obrigava a acordar durante a madrugada para atazanar os vizinhos, o petulante), e como em todas as férias, acabei adquirindo algum hábito do lugar onde fui. Dessa vez, confesso que não foi a melhor das coisas que aconteceu, mas ainda assim, não incomodava a mim, e, sim, definitivamente aos outros. Tiago não ligava para as minhas caixas de cigarros americanos escondidas por todos os bolsos que minhas calças possuíam (mais um motivo para pensar duas vezes quando comprar roupas em Hogsmeade), e, algumas vezes me acompanhava numa tragada. Era a outra pessoa que meu recém adquirido vício incomodava profundamente...

"Almofadinhas_, pelo amor do meu aparelho respiratório, tire esse rolo fedorento de dentro da boca_..."

Remo, claro, o defensor da saúde, do bem-estar alheio e do aroma aceitável no Salão. Sempre que a oportunidade aparecia, ele ralha a respeito dos cigarros. Mas o que o tolinho não sabe que ele é o motivo central que alimenta o meu pecado do fumo desenfreado. Eu, de fato, não sabia a razão, mas esse rolinho malcheiroso tinha a propriedade peculiar de acabar com a minha ansiedade. Uma tragada, e, eis...A tensão vai embora, entrelaçada com a fumaça que deixa os meus lábios e narinas. Maior problema do que esse, era a obsessão por Remo que me movia desde o segundo ano (dêem crédito á minha força, pois já estamos no sexto ano, e permanecer firme e forte, sem tentar jogar seu melhor amigo na sua própria cama e fazer coisinhas indevidas não é tão simples assim), e vêm me consumindo de dentro pra fora, toda vez que meus olhos batem naquele corpo perfeito, nos lábios rosados e cerrados ou contorcidos num suspiro (ou móveis, quando ele se deita no sofá e recita os versos de vários livros com uma devoção que eu queria que fosse dirigida á mim) nas mechas castanhas que se entrelaçam em ondas e evidenciam os olhos âmbar de Remo, cheios de doçura e graciosidade, o poço de amabilidade que ele é. Eu o quero muito, muito, é impossível medir a intensidade da minha luxúria, do desejo que me corrói.

E o sotaque francês que ele carrega há anos? Oh, não há coisa mais atraente que as palavras pronunciadas por Remo...até mesmo as palavras, ele consegue transforma-la em encantadoras, falando com sutileza e desenvoltura, contudo, capaz de manter todos os olhos grudados em sua boca por bons minutos. Não é como o tipo de pessoa que possui uma voz consideravelmente bonita, e só, ele tem uma espécie de magnetismo, de luminosidade que te faz ansiar pelo som, pela entoação excelente das palavras que só ele sabia compor. Ninguém tem noção de como é difícil suportar todas as férias de verão, todos os dias sem ouvir uma sílaba deixando os lábios do Aluado e ter de se contentar com cartas, é praticamente desesperador.

Merlin, eu sou um caso perdido.

Posso ter metade da população feminina e masculina de Hogwarts e meu alvo é justamente meu lobinho – Digo, meu melhor amigo, respeitável e adorável Remo, aquele que estava sempre ajudando e procurando ajudar mesmo aqueles que não mereciam um somente olhar dos olhos vibrantes e sinceros do meu lobo. E o que mais me amedronta, é que está ocasionalmente rodeado de meninos e meninas, na maldita biblioteca, todos aspirando a sua fragrância máscula e delicada, doce e arrebatadora enquanto se amontoam em cadeiras em torno do meu adorado. Mas sou eu que mais profundamente o conheço (não intimamente do modo que eu tanto ambiciono, infelizmente). Pois aquilo que queremos mais, é sempre mais árduo alcançar, e sou eu que compartilho lembranças, memórias, risadas, lágrimas e tudo mais com ele. Eu, e o Tiago. E o Pedro. Droga, e lá vem o perfurante ciúme novamente. Eu o quero só pra mim, para poder dividir recordações, e outras felicidades sutis com ele, coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa poderá. Se eu ao menos tivesse força suficiente para lhe dizer tudo isso que escrevo com tanta voracidade, mas não, Sirius Black tem seu lado covarde e fraco, e, por instância, tudo fica só na teoria.

Eu preciso desviar meus pensamentos, pois temos de ir até a biblioteca, e já que Remo nos convidou, não tenho porque recusar, tenho?

Numa das cadeiras, envolto por um grupo de colegas, está Rômulo, o irmão caçula de Remo, que acabara de chegar a escola, para seu primeiro ano. Aluado é o tipo de irmão-coruja que se derrete paparicando o mais novo e lhe fazendo todo o tipo de gracejos, se preocupando em excesso e achando que o menino não pode andar com os próprios pés. Se Remo pudesse contornar todo esse carinho e atenção em mim, eu não resmungaria.

"Rômulo, _Rômulo_, como você está, que nunca fala comigo?" ele pergunta, um tom de indignação na voz. Abraçando o irmão, ele desliza as mãos pelo rosto do menino, em cabelos idênticos aos seus, somente os olhos os diferenciavam."Nós _ainda_ estudamos na mesma casa, Rômulo. Alguma coisa aconteceu? Um Professor? Precisa de ajuda em alguma matéria?..._Nãããão_, _alguém te bateu_?! Passe o nome da criatura _agora_ que e..."

"Por Merlin, Remo, não é nada disso!" defendeu-se o menino, sacudindo os ombros do irmão maior, que se ajoelhava á sua frente.

"É, Aluado, você acha que se nada estivesse acontecendo ele não iria nos contar?Diferentemente do irmão, ele nunca nos esconderia absolutamente nada." aproveitei para pousar uma das mãos no ombro de Remo, que ainda tinha uma expressão curiosa para o irmão, que se sentia, no mínimo, encurralado. Remo conseguia ser inegavelmente intimidante quando queria. Rômulo me fitou como se clamasse por socorro desesperadamente. Naquele momento, os achei tão semelhantes e tão imaculados que poderia levá-los embora comigo.

"Não é como se ele fosse se afogar na pia do banheiro, Rem...Pára de ser grilado..."

"Tiago, isso já aconteceu com o Pedrinho, não é um bom exemplo...Sem ofensas, Rabicho." Recebi um olhar tristonho do nosso amigo rechonchudo e descuidado."Além do mais, Remo, ele está estudando com tanto afinco...Você não acha que está sendo inconveniente e atrapalhando o trabalho do seu irmão? Vou contar pra mamãe, Aluado..."

"Muito engraçado, os senhores. Quem vai afogar os dois na pia do banheiro, daqui a pouco, serei eu, com prazer..." rugiu o lobisomem, e deu algumas últimas palavras rápidas com Rômulo em francês, o que me deixou admirado. Nunca havia visto Remo falar tão deliciosamente, eu poderia mordê-lo agora mesmo, e se não meus olhos estão embaçados, Tiago havia percebido isso, pois meu queixo caiu sem que eu mesmo me desse conta. Quando Aluado terminou o sermão lingüístico, Rômulo parecia muito mais rubro e amedrontado que cinco minutos antes. E Remo, com uma fisionomia de grande satisfação própria, saiu da biblioteca com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Remo, que tipo de crueldade você falou para o garoto? Ele está com uma cara de quem está prestes a pescar a Lula Gigante com uma batata-frita...Oh, você já introduziu a Lula Gigante ao Rômulo?" sussurrou Tiago, visivelmente entusiasmado. Num gesto de repreensão, atirei um tapa na nuca do apanhador. Quando Remo desviava seus olhos alertas, Rômulo fazia mímicas de decapitamento e ânsias de vômito, mas logo parou, pois Remo o observavava por alguns segundos, tirando uma das mechas douradas do rosto e cruzando os braços com um porte fino e decidido. Finalmente havia deixado a biblioteca, deixando Rômulo e os amigos sossegados. Remo emitiu um bocejo que embargou sua voz."Nada de mais, só a velha história do que acontece com quem infringe as regras da escola...Sempre funcionou comigo, até, bem...até eu me convencer do que vocês eram capazes de me persuadir a fazer, eu presumo..." respondeu, com um semblante desapontado consigo mesmo."Remo, você é definitivamente aterrorizante. O pirralho já tem um irmão lobisomem, e você ainda consegue deixa-lo mais temeroso a respeito de coisas que nem sequer existem?...Eu te amo, cara." E seu rosto se partiu num sorriso decididamente safado, que provocou risadas em Remo, que passou os dedos pelos cabelos desgrenhados de Tiago, deixando-os propositalmente ainda mais volumosos.

O ar tépido e ferino que era o ciúme foi percorrendo seu caminho pelo meu corpo, até se alojar permanentemente no meu peito.

Sutilmente, afastei Tiago de Remo, com uma súbita necessidade que meu nome saísse dos lábios de Aluado. Tiago me lançou um olhar desafiador, me examinando com estranheza, mas, sinceramente, não prestei atenção nisso, já que me dirigia somente ao meu lobo."Aluado, já te avisaram da Festa no Salão de hoje? Eu e Pontas estamos providenciando os comes e bebes, e eu consegui um carregamento daquele chocolate com cereja que você tanto comprou no Caldeirão Furado, e que acabou no dia seguinte..." Ah, eu genuinamente sei onde tocar, o que dizer e como me comportar, pois determinantemente o elo fraco de Remo era aquela iguaria que ele tanto idolatrava, e que eu tanto adorava observar quando acabava as barras nas mãos de Remo, e ele lambia os dedos cuidadosamente, sem deixar uma lasca do doce escapar dos lábios famintos...Ah, olha como eu me perco nos devaneios...

"O Chocolate de Cereja? Sirius você é um _anjo_!"

E lá se vai meu ego, á toda potência e velocidade, atingindo a ponta da Torre mais alta de Hogwarts, sem limites para atingir a próxima galáxia. Imediatamente ele se colou no meu braço, aquele sorriso sedento contorcendo os lábios inocentes dele, sorriso de desejo, um daqueles que era raro ver pintado no rosto de Remo."Você arranjou o do pacote azul ou do vermelho?...Pois o azul tem castanhas com o chocolate, além da cereja...Oh, Deus...Almofadinhas, posso te pedir uma coisa?" olhar magicamente amável e impossível de se renegar ou ao menos ignorar. Desde quando eu era tão fraco para ceder á todas as requisições de Remo? Seguramente, há muito tempo." Certamente, 'Luado, pode atirar...Desde que não tenha nenhuma ligação com pergaminhos quilométricos..."  Eu tive a impressão de que Tiago e Pedro estavam seriamente isolados e desconfiados de algo. Remo mostrou-me a língua com displicência."Claro que não, tontão. Você me dá um dos chocolates?" ele juntou as mãos, implorando.

"Tudo bem, mas tem uma condição." Impus, num falso tom de ingenuidade. Ele balançou a cabeça, devota e adoravelmente."E o que é?" indagou, verdadeiramente intrigado."Que você consiga tirar algum da minha boca depois que eu tiver engolido todos..." e desatei correndo para o castelo, descontroladamente, disparando em direção aos dormitórios, minha própria risada ecoando nos meus ouvidos, enquanto o vento açoitava meus cabelos negros em meu rosto. Com um suspiro vitorioso, concluí que Remo estava logo atrás do meu rastro.

"Isso é melhor do que gabaritar Poções..." miou Remo, engolindo o último bombom da caixa, enquanto eu saboreava o meu segundo. Joguei fora o papel enquanto tentava limpar a sujeira na minha camiseta, e Remo tinha o olhar fixo em mim, como se houvesse detectado algo abruptamente interessante em mim. Ah, como eu preciso de um cigarro, maldita hora em que fui comprar um jeans desprovido de bolsos. Merlin, como é brilhante e magnífico aquele olhar dourado grudado em mim, não há sensação que se equipare."Sirius, não se desperdiça chocolate..." ensinou, com a voz apetitosamente séria e compenetrada."Posso?" perguntou, e eu absorto, e apontava diretamente para minhas mãos mergulhadas de restos de chocolate. Sinceramente, Remo parecia tão convicto que nem me dei ao trabalho de compreender ao que ele se referia.

"Huh..._ok_?"

 Imagino como isso deve ter soado estúpido. Entretanto, Remo tomou minha mão com repentina segurança e certeza que não realizei o que estava acontecendo até que senti seus lábios escarlates se fechando no meu indicador e aquela língua úmida, cálida e ligeira levando todos os resquícios de chocolate para sua boca, e ocasionalmente ronronando com um irresistivelmente sedutor "hmmmm" que era canção abençoada aos meus ouvidos. Suponho que nunca tenha chegado tão próximo de uma sucessão de orgasmos quanto neste momento. Nossa mãe. E Remo prosseguia lambiscando, dedo por dedo, por vezes escorregando a língua pelos próprios lábios, ingenuamente, totalmente inconsciente da sexualidade que exalava. Talvez ele fosse tão pueril e divinal que não tinha idéia de que bombardeava minha mente com idéias ardilosas e sobretudo maliciosas. Melhor pra mim, se é que serve de consolo para a minha situação.

"Almofadinhas, eu posso dar uma palavrinha com voc..." Tiago interrompeu, na porta do Salão, uma garrafa de firewhisky segura entre os dedos. Repentinamente, sua boca se contraiu numa forma perfeitamente oval."OH, POR MERLIN!", e usou ambas as mãos para vedar os olhos, o imbecil, assemelhando-se mais á uma criança inexperiente que nunca havia experienciado a visão da própria genitália. Grande inoportuno cabeludo, sempre presente onde deveria estar ausente. Naturalmente, a garrafa de firewhisky se estilhaçou no chão, produzindo um barulho suficientemente alto para afastar Remo de mim, e, angelicalmente, voltar a procurar por mais bombons no que havia restado do pacote. Com ternura, notei que as bochechas rosadas de Aluado estavam manchadas de chocolate e recheio, mas até mesmo melado ele era apresentável e inigualavelmente sublime, uma obra dos céus.

Seriamente tentado a chutar tudo o que visse pela frente, me aproximei de Tiago, que ainda tinha as duas mãos unidas ao rosto, e o carreguei pelo braço até um canto onde não houvesse fofoqueiros á espreita."Pontas, o que você tem na cabeça?!Titica de galinha?!" ele apartou as mãos dos olhos, me encarando duramente, enquanto Pedro chegava ao Salão, com duas garrafas de firewhisky fechadas em suas mãos. Tiago se ofereceu de uma, ainda me furando com as orbes, talvez procurando uma explicação mais profunda até que pudesse explodir em berros intermináveis ou risadas."O que _eu_ tenho na cabeça, Sirius? Certamente um cérebro aparentemente normal que não fica formulando idéias cheias de depravações a respeito do meu melhor amigo! Oh, Merlin, Almofadinhas...O Aluado, eu quase não acreditei..." e começou a rodar nos próprios passos, a voz subitamente mais esganiçada e altiva que a normal, e uma das mãos na testa. Ele parou, inesperadamente, olhando de Pedro para mim."Vem cá, quantos donuts estragados você comeu no café?" eu notei como o olhar de Tiago aparentava dez vezes mais ameaçador quando ele estava tenso, e, surpreendentemente, nenhuma sílaba escapou da minha garganta, me senti estranhamente pego de surpresa, e não havia como coibir a curiosidade ou o estouro de Tiago, afinal, esse era um segredo de anos, e se eu bem o conhecia, conservar segredos ocultos, não era algo que agradava muito Pontas.

"Muito bem, Sirius, foi ótimo enquanto eu não soube. Agora, pode ir desembuchando antes que eu me aborreça e arranje um _Veritaserum_. E você sabe muito bem do que eu sou capaz..." vociferou, enquanto se servia do firewhisky, os olhos ainda retalhando os meus. Como ele conseguia? Senti-me afogado com a minha própria derrota, suspirei e corri as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e emiti um grunhido que me lembrou muito os caninos durante as transformações. "Vamos, Sirius, eu suponho que o Tiago não esteja no humor para esperar você achar as palavras mais devidas..." disse Pedro, sendo agora aquele que se sentia encurralado pelo olhar raivoso de alguém, eu, evidentemente."_E eu_ suponho que seja hora de você achar sua própria ratoeira e guardar as suas palavrinhas irritantes pra você, Pedrinho, meu velho..." cuspi, amarguradamente, e o pequeno animago se encolheu atrás de Tiago, procurando proteção.

Tomei a garrafa que estava nas mãos de Tiago, tão ligeiramente, que nem eu mesmo percebi meu movimento felino. "Espero que não já seja muito cedo para começar a beber. Me dá essa droga logo..." e bebi de um longo gole, esperando que o álcool tivesse o mesmo efeito que a nicotina, me tornar corajoso, confiante e sereno. Foi próximo, mas não exatamente."Muito bem. Vocês pediram, aí vai bomba." Engoli em seco e me descobri inspirando muito mais ar que meus pulmões poderiam suportar e me descobri engasgando e tossindo freneticamente. O olhar inquisidor de Tiago foi um bom remédio, pois as tossidas cessaram instantaneamente."Eu tenho uma queda pelo Aluado, ok? Satisfeitos?!Ainda vão usar o arsenal de torturas?" grunhi, completamente absorto de que estava corando assombrosamente."...Por favor, não deixem de ser meus amigos...?" murmurei, com um aspecto no mínimo humilhado. Tiago imediatamente enroscou um dos braços em torno dos meus ombros, a fim de me encorajar, e Pedro, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso confiante, e foi uma das poucas vezes que descobrira o quão magníficos e indispensáveis meus amigos significavam pra mim."Use os miolos, Almofadinhas. Nem se você fosse o tarado da machadinha nós o renegaríamos como amigo." Não pude deixar de sorrir, Tiago tinha esse dom peculiar sob todos, e isso me incluía."Mas conte a verdade, Siri, o que você tem pelo Aluado não é uma simples queda...Ou meu palpite está errado?" Eu acho que nunca pareci tão atingível e vulnerável. Demos uma rápida espiada dentro da Sala Comunal, onde Remo conversava entusiasmada com o principal alvo de Pontas, Lílian Evans. Ela parecia muito entretida, momentaneamente, nos ângulos do rosto estupendo de Aluado. Qualquer mortal estava suscetível ao feitiço que Remo inconscientemente utilizava e encantava á todos ao seu redor."Não. Não é uma simples queda, ou eu já teria resolvido isso há tempos. Por mais que pareça patético e estupidamente sentimental, eu acho que estou..." eu não acreditava que estava prestes a finalizar a frase que mais temi admitir internamente."Insanamente apaixonado pelo nosso lobo?"

"Bingo."

Foi tudo o que brotou dos meus lábios. Tiago andava admiravelmente perspicaz e observador, para sua própria saúde. Para suportar a aparição de Remo banhado pela luz fraca da lua crescente que encerrava o dia e abria a escuridão da noite, tive de recorrer á mais uma golada espantosamente mais comprida que a primeira.


	2. Festa, Bebidas e Cuecas Perdidas

_"What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_in their enthusiastic cloud,_

_try as I may it doesn't last._

_And will we ever_

_end up together?_

_No, I think not._

_It's never to become_

_for I am not the one..."_

_(London After Midnight – Sally's Song)_

Enquanto eu, Tiago e Pedro arrumávamos as caixas e o ponche, os firewhiskys, as cervejas amanteigadas e a infinidade de doces e mini-lanches provenientes de uma pequena viajem a Hogsmeade e à cozinha da escola, Remo, como o usual, estava recolhido no dormitório, num dos seus períodos de isolamento, que eu sempre adorava espreitar num canto escondido, onde nenhum deles pudesse me descobrir admirando Aluado dedilhar o violino e tirar dele um dos sons mais primoroso que meus ouvidos já haviam presenciado. Era realmente algo espantoso, que uma criatura viva fosse hábil o suficiente para produzir canções tão furiosas e embaladas por um amontoado de sensações que aparentavam se entrelaçar e acarinhar meus ouvidos, enquanto eu me escondia sob colchões. Remo não gostava de estar acompanhado quando fazia sua arte. Eu mesmo já ouvira de uma das garotas da Corvinal, a qual idolatrava Remo como um Deus de algum outro universo paralelo sibilar para as amigas "O Lupin tem um Stradivarius, um dos violinos de maior tradição e refino que já foi fabricado...e segundo fontes, ele toca terrivelmente bem. Invejável, não?" Até eu mesmo, um poço de ignorância nesses assuntos, sabia o que alguns nobres de sangue-puro batalhavam para conseguir uma réplica original de um verdadeiro Stradivarius. E ter refino suficiente para tocar o instrumento, bom, eu não conhecia nenhum vivo apto.

Não posso culpar a menina por venerar Remo. Essa é uma das tarefas mais fáceis e naturais que existem.

Após a nossa "conversinha de maroto para maroto", Tiago abandonou o dormitório, a fim de ir afanar mais garrafas de conhaque puro da cozinha, todavia, ele sempre conseguia me apanhar espiando alguém, esse alguém sendo, na maioria absoluta das vezes, o próprio Aluado. Sem que eu pudesse notar, ele se achegou por trás de mim, e pude ouvir sua voz, sempre debochada e escarniosa sussurrando no meu ouvido, com vagarosidade:

_"Assegure-se de usar o" isso" no meio das suas pernas somente para o xixi, Almofadinhas..."_

Depois do susto que conseguiu me pregar, fazendo o oxigênio me fugir dos pulmões, eu estava bem suscetível á arrasta-lo até a Casa dos Gritos pelo fígado. Um riso estridente ia sair de sua boca, mas eu a tapei a tempo e o domei, carregando-o para um local onde Remo não fosse nos ver. Quando já estávamos na área da Sala Comunal onde vários balões e fitas fluorescentes voavam acima da lareira e das poltronas, ele opinou" Até que ele toca muito bem, pra alguém da idade dele. Sabe, a única coisa que os Marotos ainda não fizeram, e olha que é _bastante raro_, foi formar uma banda. E, claro, convencer Evans que eu não sou uma _besta apocalíptica_ de sete cabeças sedentas de sangue...Desde _quando_ você o espia e não me conta, Sirius?" Eu tive que pensar um pouco para processar tudo o que Tiago falara numa sentença só e pensar numa resposta aceitável."Hum...Honestamente, desde sempre. Desde que você não é uma pulga irritantemente bisbilhoteira e fica me pegando de surpresa todas as vezes que eu faço isso, eu suponho." Ele pareceu pensar justamente na mesma direção que eu, depois de balançar a cabeça dez vezes mais larga pelo volume das mechas."É, bom argumento, Almofadas."

Quando a melodia fina pareceu cessar no dormitório, eu e Tiago entramos suavemente e Remo estava recostado no travesseiro da cama de Tiago, lendo distraidamente. Tiago procedeu três batidinhas na capa dura e antiga do livro, imitando alguma espécie de vizinho educado que bate para pedir permissão para entrar. Quando Remo levantou a apostila gigantesca, olhando para nós, que paramos como dois espectros na porta do banheiro, Tiago pôs-se a berrar, como uma matriarca autoritária: "Vocês dois, caninos, cuecas limpas, desodorante, uma colônia decente e cabelos no lugar! Circulando da cama, por favor, Aluado, meu homem...!" Remo saltou do colchão, apanhando uma roupa qualquer, sem sequer olhar para o modelo, e mirava Tiago com uma expressão divertida."Eu devolvo pra você o tópico do cabelo, Catástrofe Capilar. E pro seu governo, diferentemente de você e do Almofadinhas, eu _só _uso cuecas limpas. Hábitos higiênicos, já ouviu dizer?" e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, Tiago logo no seu encalço, com uma escova nas mãos."Naaah, perdi da última vez que olhei dentro da sua mala, Aluado. Mas o Sirius é um completo suíno, Remo. Talvez você pudesse pelo menos ensinar ele a como pentear aquela cabeleira..." Remo riu gostosamente, ambos olhando pra mim com um sorriso amigável estampado no rosto. Mas a careta de Tiago era duplamente provocativa e sugestiva. Foi a vez de Remo recuperar o timbre humilde e pacífico."Sério, Almofadinhas? Se a situação estiver tão desesperadora eu posso ajudar o seu matagal tropical particular, no topo da sua cabeça. Você sabe, eu já tive irmãs pequenas..." Tiago fez um sinal positivo com as mãos, encorajador. "Ah, sim, Aluado, muito obrigado. É só eu me vestir..."

Apanhei minhas roupas, uma camiseta simples não tão reveladora, com uma foto antiga dos Ramones(o tipo de banda que me agradava, atitude rebelde e audaciosa, letras ousadas, justamente como eu me comportava) em preto e branco, cores cuja tonalidade, eu acho, ressaltava as minhas qualidades físicas. O preto, especialmente, valorizava meus cabelos e meus olhos, que são limpidamente azuis e envoltos por uma espessa e longa camada de cílios negros. A calça, de couro, naturalmente, uma aquisição que eu achava particularmente maliciosa, mal-comportada e atrativa, uma combinação que me extasiava. Peguei as botas debaixo da cama, e pude ouvir claramente Remo gritar, em meio ás risadas escandalosas de Tiago."Anda logo, Sirius! Ficar sozinho com o Tiago num banheiro masculino é perigo eminente de...AH, SEU CRETINO, EU SINTO C"CEGAS!" e ambos explodiram em risadas suspeitamente arfantes. Porcaria, eu também quero participar. Não me lembro de nunca ter amarrado uma enxurrada de cadarços tão rápido em todos os dias da minha vida relativamente grande. Coloquei um cigarro na boca tão velozmente quanto uma enfermeira colocaria um termômetro num paciente.

Aluado penteou meus cabelos tão cuidadosa e delicadamente que pensei que estaria desembaraçando as mechas de um imperador ou coisa do gênero. Mas ele procurava tratar a todos de forma especial separadamente, conseqüentemente, era difícil não se deixar cativar. Meus cabelos já estavam longos em excesso, e as pontas já alcançavam muito abaixo dos meus ombros, e, era uma das minhas características, presumivelmente, da qual eu mais me orgulhava. Meus cabelos são deveras fabulosos, escorridos e sempre penteados de uma forma despreocupada ou revolta, sempre eram açoitados pelo vento frio da escola e as melenas se dissipavam pelo rosto. Ainda que me convencesse tanto deles, os de Aluado eram esmagadoramente mais belos e lustrosos. Castanhos claríssimos, mudavam para um tom tão dourado quanto aquele que coloria seus olhos, quando expostos ao sol. Eles se dispunham em ondas delirantes e compridas, que se misturavam a tonalidade de seus olhos...E mesmo que Remo resmungasse sobre a herança dos cabelos grisalhos, e como ela se aproximava a cada ano, eu formava uma imagem altamente sedutora de Remo mais velho, com seus cabelos ondulosos (eu realmente tenho um fraco extraordinário por cabelos ondulantes) cobertos por mechas grisalhas, como um professor agradável e reverenciado, no entanto, incrivelmente enigmático. E lá vou eu me perdendo de novo...E ele está tão próximo, repartindo os fios á minha maneira bagunçada, precisamente como eu gosto. E Tiago, depois de ensaiar no mínimo, uma centena de vezes, como cumprimentar Lílian Evans de uma forma totalmente não-ofensiva, saiu do banheiro. Espera. "timo. O Maldito nos trancou no banheiro. Acredito que Remo seja levemente claustrofóbico, pois sacou a varinha maquinalmente, explodindo a porta em milhares de lascas (o monitor-chefe explodindo a porta do banheiro masculino não me soa muito aprovável, não? Como suspeitava.). Maravilha. E aí se vai meu cabelo...

Mal a festa começara, e Remo já estava envolto por uma corja de meninas afogueadas, desesperadas para conversar á sós com ele, de ter o privilégio de dividir uma dança com ele, ou outras coisas mais, que pretendo nem escrever, pois só fantasiar a possibilidade de que _isso_ aconteça, bem ao meu lado, já faz meus ombros convulsionarem em calafrios horrorosos. Uma boa quantidade de garotas também formou uma roda ao meu redor, mas, por alguma razão inominada, todos que circundavam Remo pareciam trilhões de vezes mais intelectuais, interessantes, belos, sociáveis, charmosos e simpáticos. Talvez fosse devido à pessoa que era, Remo impelia sempre o de melhor para si, esforçando-se sempre para mimar e nunca desapontar até aqueles que não possuíam um milésimo do fulgor interior que ele tinha. Tiago tinha o time de Quadribol grudado na barra dos jeans, todos sorridentes e entusiásticos como o próprio. Até mesmo alguns Sonserinos embaraçados dialogavam na mesa do ponche. E Pedro, hum...bom, honestamente, eu não via nenhuma alma viva com ele neste exato momento, nada muito atípico."Bela festa, huh?O Aluado parece pensar o mesmo...cheio de companhias ele, não concorda? E se meus óculos não estão embaçados, eu não vejo nenhum Almofadinhas entre eles...Ah, perdão, esqueci que você _adora uma concorrência_..." Tiago sabia exatamente como me provocar, deixar meu sangue borbulhando nas veias."Acho que é algo que nós dois compartilhamos, Pontas, porque, se não há nenhum cisco no meu olho, o que eu acho muito difícil, acredito que acabei de ver o seu goleiro colocando uma mão não muito virginal na perna de uma Evans que eu conheço..." brinquei, fingindo roer as pontas das unhas, muito despreocupadamente, assim que as pupilas de Tiago dilataram e sua expressão se transformou de genuíno prazer para pânico evidente."Aaaah, nada melhor que uma boa concorrência..." suspirei, enquanto Tiago bailava nos próprios pés, procurando em cada teia de aranha rastro da sua ruiva mais requisitada. Enquanto isso, a noite se tornava cada vez mais obscurecida, e a madrugada mal começava quando a música atingiu o volume máximo.

Verdadeiramente, Remo e Evans estavam muito estranhos, um comportamento incomum que era indigno dos dois. Riam alto e vigorosamente, cumprimentavam e acenavam para todos os convidados, e na mesa dos dois, uma quantia alarmante de garrafas, copos e taças se amontoavam a cada cinco minutos. Não me surpreenderia se Lílian subisse nas escadas e Remo depositasse galeões nas suas roupas íntimas. O rubor habitual nas bochechas de Aluado pareciam assombrosamente maiores e mais intensas, igualando-se em muito à cor do cabelo de Evans, qualquer um poderia identificar dedo de bebida nesta. Quando me aproximei da mesa onde Remo, Evans e algumas pessoas quais nunca havia botado os olhos antes conversavam animadamente, todos com um coquetel diferente nas mãos, e Remo divagando com Lílian, sobre algum assunto peculiarmente incoerente."Vamos fazer um brinde, Rem?" eu observei de longe, assim que os dois trocavam sorrisos empolgados."Absolutamente, Evans, é por isso que eu gosto de você! Eu sabia que faltava alguma coisa...Ôpa. Eu não tenho mais conhaque..." constatou ele, com uma expressão chateada. Evans desatou num riso histérico."E nem cuecas, Rem. Você realmente não devia ter apostado. Vamos brindar ao quê?" perguntou, refreando o riso, enquanto Remo parecia assegurar-se, olhando dentro do jeans, que não havia pista de roupa íntima."Aos seus lindos olhos vermelhos, Lil...Sabe, eu gosto mais dele que dos seus livros." ele tinha um argumento, a íris esverdeada de Evans estava coberta por uma camada escarlate que denunciava o seu estado. Talvez fosse a sonolência entrelaçada à bebida. Ela parecia lisonjeada, visto que seus olhos eram verdes vivos."Rem...Você é tão inteligente...E tem pele e dentes bonitos...Se não fosse homossexual, eu _juro_ que teria um filho seu..." Aluado salpicou um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota, e ambos brindaram, tilintando os copos e rindo, como se houvessem regredido para a infância, apoiando-se um nos ombros do outro e abraçando-se amigavelmente e Remo sibilando algo sobre como a unha do pé de Evans parecia reluzir sob a luz, e quão intensamente ele a amava por isso.

Espera. Espera. Espera.

Remo..._homossexual? _Alguém precisava urgentemente me inteirar das novidades, uma vez que estou me sentindo ultrajado por ser o último a saber disso. Remo era homossexual, eu sou homossexual, e basicamente ninguém havia avisado isso? Meu ego que me perdoe, mas eu nunca fui sagaz o suficiente para concluir isso. Remo raramente namorava, só nos períodos próximos à lua cheia, contudo, era muito incomum que eu não soubesse quem eram as vítimas em potencial...Talvez os dois estivessem afogados na bebida, de fato, notavelmente cada palavra que saía da boca dos dois parecia extraordinariamente desconexa. Era melhor não alimentar esperanças inexistentes, não antes que Remo recuperasse a sobriedade e sua gradação normal de pensamento. Melhor eu tira-lo daqui antes que ele vá se envergonhar durante a manhã...

Tiago aproveitou a deixa e carregou Lílian carinhosamente para o dormitório feminino (embora era parecesse muito mais disposta a dar petelecos nos seus óculos e tentar asfixia-lo com os próprios cabelos). Fui me encarregar de um risonho e singularmente falante Remo enquanto Pedro, na tarefa mais nobre que conseguira, fora expulsar todos para seus respectivos dormitórios. Aproximei-me enquanto ele parecia distraído na tarefa de acabar com um licor de chocolate, e falava sozinho em francês, possivelmente a receita de alguma poção que ele não havia decorado propriamente. Ele me encarou por um longo segundo."ALMOFADINHAS!" e se atirou nos meus braços, presenteando-me com um caloroso abraço, e agradeci compadecidamente a Merlin por todo o teor alcoólico no sangue de Remo."Almofadinhas...meu velho amigo...Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, não sabe?" e seu indicador tocou de leve meu nariz, enquanto ele sorria descontroladamente."Claro, Remo, eu também gosto muito de você, mais do que imagina. E pra provar que isso é verdade, nós vamos para o dormitório tomar uma ducha gelada muito comprida...Que tal?" ele pareceu pensar na proposta, pôs a taça de lado, exibiu um sorriso grandioso e se jogou num outro abraço esfuziante, quase derrubando-nos da cadeira."Eu adoraria, Almofadinhas. Vamos tomar uma ducha...Quente. Eu não gosto de água fria...Principalmente de manhã, quando está frio, e eu fico tremendo. É tão frio. Brrrr...Você quer tomar uma ducha quente, Almofadinhas?" riu-se, abobalhadamente.

"Claro que sim, Aluado, mas não hoje, entendido? Hoje você tem que tomar uma ducha gelada." Ele pareceu não se deixar persuadir, e não se convencer de forma alguma, cruzando os braços no meio do peitoral, me encarando com aquelas orbes colossalmente atraentes, até quando estava ébrio. "Eu quero tomar uma ducha quente com todos aqueles que eu gosto." Teimou, num tom decidido."Remo, eu já falei q-" e um péssimo ouvinte igualmente."Você, o Pontas e a Lílian vão tomar ducha comigo...! Eu gosto do Pedrinho também, mas eu não queria tomar uma ducha com ele...você entende, não entende?...Eu não quero ver o "sabonete" dele..." pareceu pensativo e sentindo-se culpado por três segundos, olhando diretamente para o teto."...Mas você não tem uma toalha, Sirius!...Mas você não precisa chorar, eu te empresto a minha..." Levantou-se muito hesitante, tropeçando nos próprios passos. Eu estava particularmente paralisado. Ele se deteve na mesa de salgados, analisando-a atentamente. De súbito, agarrou a ponta da toalha vermelha que cobria a mesa, e a puxou com ferocidade, levando a toalha consigo, mas os potes, as jarras e todas as bandejas caprichosamente arrumadas e posicionadas se despedaçaram no chão com louvor, alto o bastante para despertar metade do Castelo. O lobisomem pareceu não se incomodar muito, levando a toalha de mesa segura e protegida por suas mãos, e a abriu como se estendesse um lençol e a colocou à minha volta."Olha só, Almofadinhas. Agora já temos uma toalha. Você quer alguma roupa emprestada? Azuapareceumpocopreta..."

Neste exato minuto, Pontas fez uma aparição atarantada, olhando em todas as direções, parecendo incrédulo e sobretudo exausto. Quando os olhos encontraram os cacos e os restos de sucos e comidas sob o chão, pareceu cinco anos mais envelhecido que já era, e transformou a face cansada numa careta de desgosto."Quem foi que fez esse..._esse_..._inferninho miniaturizado_?" perguntou, com a voz esganiçada e arrasada. Aluado olhou para mim com ternura e admiração, e levantou o braço esquerdo, imitando o movimento que o próprio fazia nas classes.""timo. Porque eu vou precisar de um bom Feitiço de Limpeza...E eu preciso de você _sóbrio_ pra isso, Sr. Puritano Em Desgraça." Reclamou, apontando diretamente para o criador da desordem no Salão Comunal."Pontas...você é estúpido. Claramente eu não estou bêbado." Gargalhou Remo com a voz embargada, vacilante em passos trôpegos, e Tiago aparentou estar desafiado, pois o cansaço foi varrido de seu rosto. Depositou as mãos na cintura, arrogantemente, e levantou uma das mãos na frente do rosto, visivelmente."Ok, você _não_ está bêbado, e eu sou um maníaco sexual interplanetário..._Quantos dedos eu tenho aqui, Remo_?" e divulgou três dedos obviamente em riste, esperando uma réplica, enquanto Remo apertava os olhos insistentemente, dando ares de estar enxergando com dificuldades."Hm. Depende do referencial." Foi sua resposta, para nossa incredulidade. Tiago chutou uma pilha de cacos ao seu lado, e Aluado se dobrou em gargalhadas gorgolejantes."_Merda_, Lupin. Até bêbado você tem poder argumentativo." Novamente, Remo se jogou numa das cadeiras, um sorriso debochado dando forma a seus lábios e um dedo não muito cavalheiresco à mostra.

"Faça um quatro com as pernas, Remo." Foi a minha vez de ordenar, e ele encarou com digna seriedade. Levantou-se e, cambaleando, tentou trazer uma das pernas por cima da outra, e, felizmente, perdeu hilariamente o equilíbrio, caindo para trás.(uma espécie de 'êpatrupessei') Com sorte, eu estava lá para ampara-lo da queda e toma-lo nos meus braços com cautela e esmero. Imediatamente ele adormeceu, adoravelmente brando e sutil, respirando pausadamente com os braços enrolados em torno de meu pescoço, os lábios rosados entreabertos. Até mesmo Pontas pareceu sensibilizado pela cena. Vê-lo tão doce e vulnerável era quase impossível para quem pretendia antes atirá-lo no chuveiro frio. Eu não seria capaz."Seu _vira-lata_ de coração mole. O trabalho sujo sempre sobra pra mim." E Pontas tentou se incumbir de despi-lo, o que eu acho que foi um serviço não tão simples quanto aparentava ser, visto que explodira do banheiro, o rosto em brasas."Ele...ele..._não está de cuecas_..._Por que_ você não me avisou?...Ah, maravilha, _mais um_ trauma de infância pra lidar na maturidade...E eu que esperava ver a Lílian _nua_ hoje, ganhei um lobisomem alcoolizado, e ela, _as cuecas dele_. Não é o balanço final que eu _esperava_ dessa noite, _francamente_." ruminou, ofegante e uma máscara de fúria e acanhamento me afrontando.

"Coisas da _vida_, Pontas, acontece nas melhores famílias..." contrapus, com um sorriso de zombaria moldando minhas feições, acendendo um cigarro com o isqueiro, dando uma tragada prolongada. O relógio já apontava, ao menos, três horas da manhã, e nenhum de nós parecia sequer próximo a obter uma parcela de uma noite de sono aceitável."Porquê a euforia? Você por acaso não viu nada que te interessou, _viu_?", suponho que uma onda de ira perpassou minha voz, e meu olhar se tornou mais indiferente e nebuloso. Pontas estirou uma língua muito grande, depois de iniciar uma imitação perfeita de uma pequena garota enamorada e introvertida, enrolando uma mecha de um cabelo inexistente, com uma vozinha genuinamente espevitada.

"Mas não foi você mesmo que falou que _adorava_ uma concorrência?"

Ele realmente mereceu a chuva de travesseiradas que se abateu sob ele.

Sutilmente, trouxe Remo para minha cama, e velei seu sono sereno por toda a extensão daquilo que restava da noite, escoltando cada suspiro e cada inspiração suave que expedia, e com tal visão tão notória e reservada, era muito improvável de que eu caísse adormecido, independente do quão sonolento estivesse. Talvez, sim, hipnotizado...


	3. Nos Limiares da Insanidade

_"What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing you do_

_To make me dream of you…"_

_(HIM – Wicked Game)_

Na manhã seguinte, despertei graças aos gemidos de Remo, e, tristemente, não o tipo de gemido que eu cobiçava ouvir, se é que você consegue acompanhar meu raciocínio. Ele se encolheu no travesseiro, apertando os dois lados da cabeça com ardor, e eu fui logo interferir á seu favor. Queria muito questionar sobre _aquilo_ que Lílian me segredou na noite passada, e porque ele favoreceu uma menina, ao invés de contar a mim. Digo, a nós. O estado em que se encontrava era tão deplorável que titubeei, e, bom, é melhor que fique para mais tarde. Tirei a camada de cabelos dourados que pendiam no seu rosto, impedindo-me de visualizar seus olhos faiscantes."Ressaca, hein? Relaxa, a primeira vez é sempre mais dolorosa..." não sei se ele interpretou isso erroneamente, mas me eletrificou com um olhar gelado."Claro...Não que você vá beber de novo hoje. Ou vá. Ah, esquece, eu preciso comer algo. Sou ridiculamente irracional durante a manhã." fingi coçar de leve o nariz, afinal, Remo estava seminu, há centímetros da minha cama e tentando conjurar uma bolsa de gelo enquanto emitia grunhidos ininteligíveis. A cabeça de Tiago pareceu se materializar do nada, e Remo aproveitou o momento."Tiago, você, que não tem o cérebro _derretendo_ ou entrando em fusão com as tripas...O que _diabos_ eu fiz ontem?" ele pareceu considerar a pergunta, visto que um fio de pasta de dente escorria da sua boca, que se abriu num imenso sorriso marmóreo."Se você for considerar, não foi nada de mais. Claro que eu já fiz pior. Oh, nostalgia..." ele pareceu perder o fio da meada, mas depois prosseguiu."Mas você e Lílian pareciam possuídos por entidades tribais-africanas, ela estava completamente fora do juízo, e não quis me contar como você acabou perdendo as cuecas...Merlin, não me faça nem pensar." Inexplicavelmente, ao ouvir o último segmento, Remo corou absurdamente."Ah, você disse que queria tomar uma ducha em grupo, derrubou tudo da mesa, cambaleou, pifou e o Sirius te carregou até o dormitório." Dramatizou Tiago, gesticulando incessantemente."E eu tive de te despir. Isso significa divída suficiente para a próxima encarnação, Lupin." Ralhou ele, o dedo esguio direcionado para o centro do rosto do lobisomem.

 A dor de cabeça de Remo aparentou se intensificar mais, pois a careta de sofrimento exprimida aumentou um bocado."Ôpa, esqueci. Você também decapitou a Madame Norra, e pendurou a cabeça em algum abajur do castelo. Agora, me disseram que atiraram as vísceras no escritório do Filch. Será que ele achou antes de ter apodrecido?" Descreveu, num tom contemplativo e abobalhado, um dos dedos quietos na boca. Os olhos de Remo saltaram das órbitas, e levou instantaneamente as mãos à boca."É...É o quê?" ele levou as duas mãos à cintura, aparentemente irado."Ah, qual é, Remo? Um pouco de criatividade matinal é sempre bem-vinda..." jogou-se nos travesseiros, esmagando um Pedro que supostamente estaria no ponto onde Tiago atirou o peso do corpo. Ouviu-se um grasnido de ossos estalando-se."Eu imagino que poço de titica deve ser a sua mente, Pontas...E como deve estar a Evans?...Vocês dois poderiam ter destruído o universo juntos." Sugeri, e Remo se afundou no colchão, ao exemplo de Tiago, dando uma risada amargurada."Não antes de conquistá-lo, naturalmente. E dividí-lo com vocês três...", sibilou, sorrindo amenamente, obrigando-me a seguir seu exemplo.

"Eu ficaria com a Evans e a Península Ibérica. Ou a costa brasileira." Devaneou Tiago, apoiando o cotovelo no que eu suspeitava que era o queixo de Rabicho."Península Ibérica?", ele me olhou como se houvesse proferido um palavrão gigantesco."É, acéfalo. Não adianta ter a Evans sem ter as melhores praias da Europa pra vê-la de biquíni..." Remo o encarou com profundo desgosto e descrença, mas este nem sequer notou."Sobre a concentração de esterco animal no cérebro do Tiago, Sirius...Eu sou obrigado a concordar com você. Profundamente." Sorri satisfeito, implorando a mim mesmo para não ruborizar veementemente."Eu ficaria com a cozinha de Hogwarts e com um guarda-costas homicida pra trucidar o Tiago quando quiser se derramar em cima de mim quando _eu ainda estou dormindo_...!" explicou um sonolento Pedro, obrigando Tiago a se espreguiçar para um outro lado, mas especificamente, sua própria cama.

"Eu ficaria com um corpo não-lupino, e com todos vocês, claro...!" gracejou Remo, obrigando Tiago e eu a interpretar uma cena completa de choros contidos e abraços enlevados."Eu agradeço, Aluado, meu homem, mas eu não poderia ser seu escravo sexual particular. Não consigo me prender a uma pessoa só. Indomável, eu diria." Remo e Tiago gargalharam vigorosamente, e eu confesso que fiquei indevidamente desconfortável e escandalizado com o olhar que me foi dirigido por ambos."E quem disse que eu preciso de você pra meu escravo? O Sirius desempenharia essa função _com muito empenho_..._Não _, Almofadinhas?" ele estava visivelmente me provocando, mas sem fundamento de malícia ou qualquer outro tipo de intenção. E eu estava pronto para conflagrar espontaneamente, de dentro para fora, produzindo várias lascas de magma vulcânica em recente erupção.  Contudo, Tiago me fitou como se houvesse trazido algo quase invisível à tona."_Erm...Arn...Uh_..." foi tudo o que minhas cordas vocais foram capazes de produzir naquele segundo. Ah, e para a circunstância se tornar ainda mais patética e digna de pena, engasguei com a própria saliva, rogando para que caísse morto num canto qualquer. Tudo, menos o olhar de Remo sob mim, como um refletor que cega. É ultrajante como o seu subconsciente escolhe cada situação pra você se sentir vexado."Eu tenho certeza que o Sirius cumpriria essa função _sem hesitar, sem ao menos chamar_. Num piscar de olhos. De olhos vendados. Até mesmo _sem_ olhos. _Não, Almofadinhas_?" os dois me encararam com máscaras de divertimento cobrindo as faces. Acho que minha boca se abriu e cerrou-se diversas vezes antes que eu respondesse.

"Huh, eu...Eu, ah, preciso...Preciso...Ver os..Os...Os pinheiros..._Isso!_...Pois é..." engoli em seco, vendo que todos no dormitório me assistiam gaguejar estupidamente, pronto para engasgar com a própria saliva."..._Nooossa_! Linda manhã ensolarada, não? Magnífica. Eu poderia me atirar na Lagoa e _nadar nas ventosas da Lula Gigante_...!" Levantei-me num salto quase irrealizável, certo de que era o epicentro de olhares confusos e indecifráveis. Como eu soei estúpido. Deus do céu, haja piedade. E, se minha temperatura não me castigou todos os neurônios, minhas bochechas se tingiram de um vermelho ardoroso.

"Almofadinhas...Uh...Está nevando. A Lagoa _congelou_." 

Pobre Pedrinho. Com a pressa desassossegada com a qual me retirei do dormitório, como o Diabo foge da cruz, ainda de robe, acho que ouvi o ruído de um osso se partindo dolorosamente e um guincho agudo. Eu deveria ser mais cauteloso por onde piso. E pensar repetidas vezes antes de falar frases que me façam parecer um completo boçal, no ápice de sua palermice. Eu sou Sirius. Eu sou um absurdo grotesco, na forma de um garoto de dezesseis anos, no auge enternecedor da sua paixão ilimitada pelo melhor amigo. Alguém tem uma corda disponível onde eu possa amarrar meu pescoço, por favor?

Essa é a hora certa pra um cigarro.

Sobretudo porque, agora, Pontas, o desprezível, ricocheteava atrás de mim, com uma careta indescritivelmente cínica e endiabrada, ao mesmo passo que eu tentava empurrar o maço inteiro para dentro da boca. Incontestavelmente, ele aparentava arrependimento, e até me cutucou no ombro, mas fiz questão de empurrar aquela mãozinha irritantemente abusada."Hey, Almofadinhas, é o Remo que bebe e é _voc_ acorda com a macaca..." grunhiu, provavelmente ofendido."Escuta aqui, _seu abelhudo_..." ia começar um sermão dramático e inflamado, mas aquela língua rápida e desafiadora foi mais veloz."Oh! Não, _me perdoe_, Almofadinhas, macacos não é o tipo de _espécime_ que você bem queria...Um _lobisomem_, 16 anos, estatura média, olhos âmbar, cabelos ondulados e cara de anjo e um corpinho que você _exige despir_ com os olhos toda vez te diz alguma coisa?" discursou, com a voz alterada e os braços agitando-se freneticamente pelo ar e berrou um palavrão indevidamente obsceno a plenos pulmões.

"Sério. Se você quer tanto fazer segredo sobre isso, já que você aparentemente não tem coragem suficiente pra abrir o jogo, não vai ser saindo todo tenso e suspeito do dormitório que você vai conseguir deixar ninguém desconfiado...!" ele fez uma longa pausa, inspirando o máximo de ar para prosseguir. Á tal altura, o cigarro já tinha deslizado da minha boca e estava incendiando o carpete."Sirius, nós estamos falando do Aluado, não de nenhuma erva descerebrada." Ele pousou a mão agitada no meu ombro, e desta vez, eu não a desloquei."Sabia que você o encara com _tanta intensidade_, que dá a impressão que você está tentando arrancar as roupas dele através de ondas de pensamento...?É inquietante." Eu realmente não havia notado isso, era quase natural. Tiago arrepiou meus cabelos, deixando-os tão aéreos quanto os fios revoltados dele, e sorriu brevemente."Almofadinhas, meu amigo, eu te amo." Confessou sinceramente, levando os óculos grossos para o alto do nariz."De uma forma completamente fraternal, _seu babaca_, desfaça essa cara de '_eu-quero-você-aqui-e-agora_', faça-me o favor...Mas, mas você é uma toupeira apaixonada." Eu queria rir, assim como ele o fez, mas só consegui atingi-lo com um golpe sutil na nuca, enquanto suas risadas se confundiam com sua voz."E indiscreto. E covarde. E estúpido. Sem esperanças. Uma mula. E um _péssimo_ gosto para roupas em geral..._Jeans rasgados, Almofadinhas_!? De que _buraco_ você desenterrou esse trapo?" vociferou, apontando para as fendas, rasgos e manchas da minha mais nova aquisição da Levi's, que deixava traços das minhas pernas á mostra, como se tratasse de um pedaço de pano barato.

"Já ofendeu o suficiente? Se for continuar me avise, ainda tem tempo pra eu me atirar da Torre, antes da primeira aula..." ele fez um biquinho chateado e propositadamente debochado, cutucando-me a bochecha com atrevimento."Você não viveria sem mim, esqueceu? O Aluado pode ser seu adorado, mas eu sou a luz do seu viver, o molho do seu macarrão, o recheio do seu bolo, o sachê do seu chá de hortelã, _o miojo da sua_..." eu o encarei impacientemente."Por Merlin, vá tomar um café!" ele assentiu, considerando a idéia e levando uma das mãos á barriga, e erguendo-se em direção ao Salão."Ah, um lembrete, caso o Aluado te trair, sempre existirão os morenos altos, atléticos, sexys, e...Ugh...!" apanhei o primeiro travesseiro que minha mão alcançou e arremessei no centro do rosto de Tiago, fazendo-o se conformar a ir destilar sua ousadia para o sexo oposto, algo que nem eu mesmo tinha mais a disposição. 

Sentamo-nos nas cadeiras no meio do Salão, onde a voz de todos já compunha a trilha sonora caótica da manhã na escola. Tiago me deixou sozinho momentaneamente, indo se desculpar com Pedro, e garantir que todos os ossos do gorducho ainda estavam intactos dentro do corpo. Mas uma paisagem espetacular fez a torrada parar à meio caminho dos lábios. Remo. Duh, alguma dúvida aparente? Ele saía do Salão com uma fatia de pão em uma das mãos, na outra, um livro escandalosamente grosso, em movimentos praticamente felinos, o corpo tão deliciosamente composto por intermináveis características pueris e ao mesmo tempo tentadoras escorregava para fora do meu alcance, a pele marmórea, lisa e descorada como a de um vampiro languidamente mal-intencionado e os cabelos dourados ondulando ao vento gelado, úmidos e recém-saídos de um banho, justamente como eu adorava. Ah. E aquele traseiro roliço, delirante, desejável, insensatamente chamativo e propício para a minha mão pousar...

"Traseiro perfeito, não?"

Meia volta, volver.

A voz misteriosa cochichando no meu ouvido, secretamente, foi me despertar para meu braço, que, nessa altura, se encontrava pesadamente sob a manteigueira, manchando a manga com óleo puro. Nem ao menos cronometrei o tempo que permaneci entretido com as curvas de Aluado, pois a geléia em minha torrada já ganhara uma consistência aguada e abundantemente mais mole que a original. Virei o rosto para a pessoa que murmurava minhas próprias divagações. Surpresa do dia. Inegavelmente. Lílian Evans. E eu. Severamente presos nas formas curvilíneas e propriedades particulares de um certo alguém nada inominável. Meu deus. Meus olhos se prenderam nos dela brevemente, e ela carregava uma expressão totalmente distinta da carranca distante e amedrontadora da rotina. Parecia até, hum, esquisitamente compreensiva. Fui o primeiro a produzir algum gênero de som entendível(o que já era um grande progresso para mim, naquela manhã fatídica, vamos admitir)."Não...É...Nada...Do que...Você...Está...Pensando..." Assustadoramente, ela puxou uma cadeira ao lado da minha, fulminando-me perigosamente com aquelas orbes desmedidamente verdes."É exatamente aquilo que eu estou pensando, Black." Acusou, com tanta certeza que eu me senti infinitamente vezes minúsculo naquela cadeira que parecia incontáveis vezes maior para o espaço que eu ocupava.

"Ora, ora, no meu primeiro diálogo civilizado com um Black da espécie original eu consigo provocar medo. Eu deveria rever melhores conceitos pra mim mesma." E, incrível feito, ela conseguia escolher as palavras exatas para fazer a minha ânsia de que um buraco maníaco surja do chão e me engula impiedosamente."Não se preocupe, seu bolha, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa fofoqueira. Por que se fosse...Eu já teria muitas outras vítimas anteriores a você em potencial..." e apontou para cantos estratégicos de várias mesas de todas as casas, e, seguindo seu dedo, pude claramente notar que dezenas de outras pessoas espiavam o conteúdo de Aluado com olhares tão ou inclusive mais devoradores que o meu. E, supostamente, cinco, cinco destes sentavam-se nas cadeiras reluzentemente pútridas da Sonserina. Então, conseqüentemente, era algo corriqueiro, como um vírus fora de controle."Viu, besta? Você é somente mais uma vítima do que eu chamo da Síndrome que contaminou um número estrondoso de alunos e alunas da escola..." Acho que foi a altura recorde para meu queixo descender num período tão reduzido."...A se apaixonar pelo Remo...Oh, merda..." Foi a primeira vez que experienciei um sorriso de satisfação enfeitar o rosto da ruiva."Viu só? Você não é tão irracional quanto eu pensava...Mas eu fecharia a boca, se eu fosse você, a não ser que queira fazer uma criação de mosquitos hematófagos por aí..." Obedeci imediatamente, sentindo as bochechas se tingindo de rubro, e o sorriso dela aumentando.

"Mas, como você foi descobrir tudo isso...é...o..._n_..." minha cabeça estava retomando o nível inicial de raciocínio, ligeiro e inevitável. "Você só pode estar brincando...Oh, é, você _não_ brinca." Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ao que meu queixo se desprendeu do maxilar novamente, e meu dedo pairava no meio da testa dela."Você?Evans?E o Remo?..._Maldito lobo enigmático dos infernos_...Bom, não é de se surpreender...Duas traças de livro incuráveis..." E deixei a cabeça pender na mesa, esbarrando no prato ainda cheio e intocado. Ela sorriu docemente, arriscando um carinho amistoso nos meus cabelos, e eu concluí o porquê da insanidade de Tiago com ela."Não, Black. Somente eu tive uma queda abissal pelo Remo...Platônico, infelizmente. Porque você acha que eu raramente ando com um garoto?" Foi a vez dela de aparentar uma depressão crescente, e começou a enrolar uma mecha ruiva nos dedos, num estilo muito similar a que Tiago imitava com tanto requinte."Porque o único que verdadeiramente quis me dispensou tão educadamente que me senti humilhada...E isso vem se repetindo interminavelmente com muitas outras." Nossos olhares se confundiram, com cumplicidade e entendimento sincero e verdadeiro. Afastei fios negros do meu rosto, rindo desconsoladamente."É muito fácil se apaixonar por ele." Dissemos, num uníssono nada intencional. Meus olhos se arregalaram imensamente, assim como os dela, e gargalhamos na companhia do outro, o que eu chamaria de excêntrico e muito incomum. Subitamente, numa mão eu tinha Tiago, meu irmão, cúmplice e parceiro para a eternidade...e noutra, vinha Lílian, com aqueles olhos formidáveis e com uma capacidade singular de me entender.

"_Mas que diabo, Remo_...Eu _não_ estabaquei a cabeça. Eu _não_ estou doente. Eu _não_ comi cicuta, _nem_ adubo vegetal, e _nem_ bosta de cavalo."

Ele não acreditava, de maneira alguma. Porque as pessoas ficavam demasiadamente esquisitas quando eu dava o ar da minha graça(muito extensa e apreciada, por sinal) na biblioteca da escola. Tudo bem que eu só aparecera por lá numa situação que envolvia feitiços próximos dos ilegais, arrombamentos memoráveis e bombas de bostas apocalípticas, todavia, há algum motivo pra tanta desconfiança? Se, porventura eu fosse um estuprador, algum maligno, ou vilão/serial killer como os trouxas cultuam um temor tão grande, eu até compreenderia a razão...Sinto-me profundamente ofendido, estapeado.

"Sem dúvida hoje vai chover. Nada é impossível. Eu deveria ter dado mais crédito a esses dizeres..." bufou Remo, rendendo-se com uma careta indescritível estampando o semblante, e sentando-se ao centro da mesa, enquanto várias outras pessoas, ao redor dele, o suposto líder, me metralhavam com olhares, presumo, munidos de repulsa. Não que eu ligue, muito pelo contrário, as suposições de Lílian estavam corretíssimas. _Lace o boi no pasto_, ela lecionou, com uma altivez excessiva. Comparar Remo á um componente de gado, e a mim, um _cowboy (a_ propósito, eu sempre gostei de _cowboys_, mesmo que tivessem de acordar cedo para lavar o traseiro de suínos e usar calças inconcebivelmente apertadas e envelhecer de forma anormal), não era o tipo de analogia mais apropriada, mas ela se fez entender."Ok, Sirius, agora que você se converteu para a classe não-vadia da escola...O que você quer estudar?" e, todos os olhos se grudaram em mim. Aquelas garotas seguiam a voz de Remo como sonares, e muitas não pareciam nada contentes na minha presença."Visto que eu nunca estudei antes e não sei o nome de todas as matérias, eu passo a pergunta pra você, Remo..." brinquei, esperando uma certa descontração que pareceu em muito com grande tensão. Aluado suspirou em alívio."Como é bom saber que eu não perdi totalmente meu amigo pra algum espírito obsessor...Que tal começar pelo básico de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas?" sugeriu, com um pequeno sorriso surgindo. Muitos dos presentes bufarão com reprovação.

"Como quiser, Mestre. Estou entregue aos seus ensinamentos." Aquiesci, ouvindo um riso baixo de escárnio vindo do licantropo."_Hm_. Veio estudar sem livros. Brilhante começo, Sirius, assim você _vai longe_. Toma." E estendeu o primeiro livro sob a pilha que se encontrava a sua frente, e comecei a folhear, tendo a impressão de que o livro retratava tudo o que eu aprendia, e não haveria a mínima necessidade para estudo inútil algum. Mas eu deveria seguir as palavras da Profeta Lílian, já que todas as suas previsões se confirmavam verídicas. "Ah, perdão, meninas, eu não tenho mais livros sobre o assunto...Será que vocês poderiam procurar outros individualmente?" todos, muito contrariados se ergueram dos inúmeros lugares e entraram nas seções, a fim de achar os volumes. Muito seguro de mim mesmo, aspirei a fragrância das gardênias que emanava dos vasos postos nas mesas, concluindo que se tratava do melhor aroma existente, sendo driblado somente pelo perfume dos cabelos de Remo e de sua colônia branda e almiscarada. Roubei um dos lugares mais próximos a ele, e sorri festivamente enquanto relia o exemplar com Remo.

Depois de muita leitura, certamente vã, Remo perguntara se alguém tinha dúvidas, com aquela postura pronta para acudir o precisado e sem convencimento algum. Perdi a conta de quantos dedos foram ao ar. Uma garota de rosto muito redondo e ousado abriu a boca ao mundo."Não entendi as datas e os dias da Revolta dos Gigantes na década de 20, na Ucrânia...Pode explicar, Remo?" Remo sorriu calmamente, iniciando com um doce 'Claro' que foi sobreposto por minha voz."2 de dezembro e 5 de janeiro, devido ao aniversário do líder. _Satisfeita_? Próximo, tempo é galeão." Ela me encarou desafiadoramente, e tive de me conter pra não explodir em risadas histéricas."Eu perguntei ao Remo. Eu tenho uma dúvida." Cruzei os braços no meio do peitoral, e vi que Remo acompanhava cada sílaba sem piscar, os lábios entreabertos em descrença. "Que já foi desfeita, não, docinho? Caso você, por alguma tragédia do destino, _ainda_ não tenha entendido, aqui, página 251..." e atirei a apostila no meio da mesa, e, arrogantemente, aterrissei o dedo no parágrafo correspondente. Todos haviam prendido a respiração, assim que o rosto gorducho da menina se contraiu com fúria."O que foi agora, Black? Vem atrapalhar o nosso estudo, e ainda quer ser o intérprete do Remo..." O próprio ia interferir, inspirando para começar um daqueles discursos inflamados sobre a paz mundial, mas eu era rápido no gatilho, modéstia de lado."Talvez. _Quem sabe_. Algum problema? Eu não abro mão do cargo, se isso te incomoda tanto, a porta é a serventia da casa, o matadouro do chiqueiro, o ralo da pia, como preferir..." Assim que atravessou a porta, atirei um beijo estalado e propositadamente audacioso e cínico, soprando-o para nossa colega que se fora. Não sei se fui rude(eu presto?conte-me a verdade), mas em cerca de vinte minutos só restamos eu e Remo na biblioteca, mais jogando conversa imprópria sobre a vida fora e muito longe de estudar. Lílian falara que, se não conseguisse expulsar todos da biblioteca, romperia em lágrimas clamando o incêndio total do dormitório feminino e a perda de pertences. Mas não foi preciso, em matéria de hostilidade, eu me garanto no topo. Nesse tipo de momento eu sentia uma vontade irresistível de rodopiar com um pirulito na boca, até que a tonteira derrubasse minha confiança. Talvez Pontas esteja certo (amostra de que o mundo está para ser destruído), eu sou um apaixonado indiscreto e estúpido. Mas, decerto, tenho um gosto requintado para roupas.

"Ah, Aluado, eu queria te perguntar _um negócio_, não que eu me importe, ora bolas, mas como o mundo conspirou a favor da minha calamidade total hoje, eu..."

"timo momento para cair uma tempestade sob minha cabeça, já que foi exatamente isso que ocorreu. Que diabos havia acontecido com Eros, quando eu precisava da proteção dos deuses? Um vento gélido se misturou á aguaceira que caía como pedras, fazendo o uniforme se salpicar em poucos segundos. Até mesmo os galhos resistentes do Salgueiro pareceram imunes, pois muitos se moviam loucamente com a ventania e o frio glacial que parecia nos castigar sem razão. Tremendo e com os capuzes cobrindo o rosto, trilhamos para o castelo, tentando não desabar nos rios de lama e de água fria que faziam caminho."Jesus...Que diabos aconteceu com o tempo?! Meus lábios vão se grudar...!" berrei, o queixo se contraindo involuntariamente com o frio. Saltamos o Salão em velocidade impressionante, atropelando qualquer objeto sólido que se interferisse, eu, com um pensamento isolado na mente. Livrar-me do uniforme ensopado e mergulhar nas cobertas. Mas esse parecia um pensamento tão distante quanto a purificação do meu espírito deslavado, pois assim que pisamos no dormitório e atiramos as capas e camisas em direções insólitas, o frio que penetrava sorrateiramente até a alma parecia distante de ser substituído por algum tipo de ardor.

A única cama com um edredom unicamente felpudo, grosso, aveludado e protetor era a de Tiago, portanto, eis o nosso alvo. Voamos para baixo das cobertas, tremendo e eu esperava que meus lábios não estivessem mortalmente arroxeados como os de Remo, e meu nariz adquiriu uma temperatura antártica. Ajeitamo-nos na cama de forma que as cobertas nos agasalhassem na altura do pescoço, e mesmo assim, a sensação predominante era de solidificação iminente. Numa tentativa frenética e inesperada de me aquecer, passei os dois braços em torno de Remo, num aperto decidido, possessivo e obstinado, deixando para trás o fato de que estávamos seminus numa cama que não nos pertencia e vulneráveis a uma pneumonia avassaladora, ou uma hipotermia imediata. Deixei escapar um 'uuuhh' recatado, quando a perna de Aluado escorregou ternamente na minha, exibindo um toque afetuoso e incomparavelmente pueril e devastador, drogando-me maquinalmente (nada de orgasmos sucessivos nesse momento, Black, a vozinha da consciência advertiu) , mas, assim que o quadro que guardava o dormitório se abriu, trazendo consigo uma brisa provida de uma peculiaridade de me arrepiar por inteiro. Apertei Remo tão ardorosamente contra o peito, que, com um quê de felicidade, senti o calorzinho que emanava dele sendo roubado pelo meu corpo."Almofadinhas...Será que antes dos meus ossos se esmigalharem e se tornarem farinha, você podia me soltar um pouco..." Seus cabelos resvalaram na pele sensível do tórax, provocando cócegas, mas eu reprimi o riso."Nem por um decreto. Acabei de descobrir que a sua temperatura corporal é maior que a minha, e se você fosse um amigo generoso podia me ajudar a não morrer congelado, a começar por ficar calado e concentre-se em elevar a nossa temperatura." Expliquei, com vivacidade, e ele abafou uma risada, apertando-me a bochecha com furor."Sua ostra. Todo ser humano tem 36 graus de temperatura corpórea, nada a mais, nem a menos." Discursou, como se ainda estivéssemos na biblioteca, aprendendo, estreitei o enlace, para uma proximidade maior e mais íntima, fazendo meu coração rufar desordenado."Não no _meu_ mundo. Mais uma prova de que você é anormal." Atirei, simplesmente, sendo presenteado com um olhar de legítima repulsão dele."Digo, _anormalmente inteligente_." E tinha coxas anormalmente desenvoltas e que roçavam anormalmente convenientemente bem nas minhas.

Tiago fez sua aparição meteórica, baixando os olhos sobre nós, em sua cama, desprovidos de roupas e distraídos com risadinhas demoníacas, e abriu a boca gigante, pronto para gritar os próprios pulmões para fora, já estendendo as mãos no ar de maneira maníaca, frenética e desvairada."Tiago, meu bom homem, prove que você é um amigo de fé e muito generoso, e traga duas jarras de chocolate quente e biscoitos frescos do forno, e salve a vida daqueles que te amam." Ordenei, refreando a histeria em que ele detonaria, pegando-o desprevenido com o pedido, ele pareceu tremendamente transtornado, e, excepcionalmente, obedeceu, murmurando algo como 'escravidão juvenil' e 'pecado medonho' num acesso de tosse simulada."Amém a isso, Sirius." Benzeu Remo, fazendo um sinal cristão muito dissimulado. Rapidamente, Tiago e Pedro apareceram, com duas canecas monstruosas de chocolate borbulhante e biscoitos fumarentos e, que, por certo, haviam deixado os fornos há pouco."Não vai se acostumando, Vossa Excelência..." resmungou Tiago, nos estendendo as xícaras, que automaticamente esquentaram nossos dedos. Remo fechou os lábios ressequidos e soprou o líquido pastoso e fervente, seu rosto lívido se tingindo de um mágico tom de vermelho-vivo com o primeiro gole. Acho que me distraí tanto com essa pequena demonstração de graciosidade, que, com o meu tremor, acabei despejando, tolamente, todo o conteúdo da minha caneca sob o edredom que nos cobria, emplastrando toda cama de marrom, e a fumaça se dispersando do local onde as pernas de Remo se estendiam. Tiago me estapeou no topo da cabeça ao ver o edredom lavado pela mãe se cobrir de doce.

"Ouch, merda, foi mal, Remo, eu juro que eu limpo...hm...assim que eu aprender como se faz isso." Me apressei em dizer, mas ele fez um sinal para que eu esperasse, e ronronou gostosamente, assim que o chocolate ia se secando de uma forma grudenta e muito chamativa para determinados insetos."Fica quieto, Almofadinhas...O chocolate está esquentando...Ah, ah...que quentinho..." e abriu um sorriso confortante e deliciado, que causou risadas em Tiago e Pedro, mas eu endureci com uma careta de dúvida profunda. Definitivamente a lavanderia da escola teria um trabalho extra de remoção de manchas desmedidas."Se você diz...Mas você vai ter de tomar um banho _daqueles_." Me referia ás pernas dele, que deveriam estar embebidas de chocolate, o que, não era um pensamento nada incômodo. Ele sustentou um olhar indescritivelmente zombeteiro, e afundou a mão na própria xícara, cuja qual ainda transbordava, cheia."Acho que não serei somente eu..." Tiago prendeu a respiração, alguma tempestade de risadas querendo transparecer por seu rosto. Remo mostrou a mão, empapada de chocolate até o pulso, um sorriso mais do que desconfiável demarcando suas feições. Tragicamente, escorregou a mão melada pelo meu rosto, deixando rastros de chocolate por todo o lado direito, e completando a obra-prima humanista com um pingo estúpido na extremidade do nariz."Agora, _isso_, foi sujeira..." matraqueei, vendo todos os outros se engasgarem nas gargalhadas, pois minha face devia estar compondo uma verdadeira besta desenfreada e apocalíptica, e, se a condição de minhas melenas não me iludia, eu era um protótipo de Medusa contemporânea."Seus amadores, aprendam com um profissional..." ralhou Tiago, esmagando nas mãos um punhado de biscoitos, que formaram uma espécie de formato em bola de golfe com várias lascas de chocolate proeminentes, dando início a uma memorável guerra de comida.

Conseqüentemente, tive de passar uma tremenda parte da noite submerso na banheira, pois algum desventurado perverso havia surgido com a brilhante idéia de me atirar farelos de biscoitos na parte detrás das cuecas, e, acredite-me, não era uma experiência noturna nada prazerosa ter crostas de _cookies_ de sabores sortidos aderidos ao traseiro e não dispor de um escovão aceitável no momento.


	4. A Tinta Acabou

_"Such a wretched waste of time_

_such a fool to be so blind_

_serpents hide behind your eyes_

_and I'm their prey tonight…"_

_(London After Midnight - Psycho Magnet)_

Despontei em velocidade supersônica no Salão, deparando-me com apáticos Pontas, Rabicho e Aluado, estendidos os quatro em poltronas em diferentes pontos do lugar. Pontas firmava um olhar intrigante para uma bola de borracha segura entre os dedos, talvez numa das inúmeras tentativas de demonstrar seu poder psíquico, algo que fazia sempre numa situação entediante. Rabicho olhava para o teto, a boca escancarada, com um suspeito fio de saliva escapando por uma das laterais da boca e as pernas abertas no sofá de dois lugares. Aluado, que se encolhia ao seu lado, lia atentamente algum livro sobre abduções alienígenas com bruxos de extremo poder mental e pertences de cunho atômico, e os olhos pareciam fixos nas páginas. Ofeguei, escorregando desengonçado pelo tapete, depois de chutar os tênis para o ar e quase tombar idiotamente quando vi que meias limpas e chão excessivamente polido era um risco.

"Adivinhem _só o que eu descobri_?!"

"O número do sutiã da Evans...?"

"Os horários do jantar e café serão prolongados...?"

"Que desde a hora em que você saiu, o seu zíper está _vergonhosamente_ aberto...?"

"Bem lembrado, Remo. Almofadinhas, por favor, recolha suas imoralidades..."

"Mudem de assunto, eu acabei de tomar café..."

"Sirius, por favor, genitália e vômito não são componentes da minha manhã favorita."

"Absolutamente."

Procurei o fecho da calça, como quem acorda de um pesadelo prolongado, e fulminei cada um deles veementemente, por azedarem uma manhã que começara verdadeiramente proveitosa. Tiago se ergueu dum salto espetacular, recolhendo o livro das mãos de Remo, cujo qual detestava com ira intensa esse gesto, especialmente quando a leitura era prazerosa, o que parecia acontecer naquele exato momento, pois do fundo das íris chamejantes surgiu um brilho perverso e lupino, digno de uma criatura endemoniada aprisionada no corpo de um querubim. Tiago parecia reflexivo."Desde quando você se preocupa se o passarinho do Sirius está tomando um ar ou não?" fechou o livro, esquecendo da página demarcada, fazendo Remo grunhir assustadoramente e murmurar alguma maldição indefensável muito baixo. Era, inegavelmente, uma cena que eu era o primeiro espectador petrificado. "'Passarinho', Pontas? O que você tem? Seis anos?" Pontas bufou ante a provocação, e eu havia esquecido completamente do zíper, Remo prosseguiu, num tom venenosamente insolente."E só pra constar, você também tem um 'passarinho' querendo voar alto pelas colinas do púbis... Pelas barbas de Merlin, ninguém nessa casa sabe abotoar as calças sem a ajuda de um feitiço!?" Tiago se voltou para a própria braguilha, corando incessantemente ao deparar-se com um olhar muito diabólico ilustrando o semblante de Remo, que perdia um livro de qualidade, mas nunca perdia a compostura. Pedro deu tapinhas admiradores nas costas do licantropo, que sorria maliciosamente, enquanto eu e Tiago atirávamos Feitiços Anti-Emperramento na calça, mais precisamente, "naquela" região (não façam isso em casa sem a ajuda de um bruxo maior de idade, caso não sejam peritos no feitiço, é um perigo para as gerações futuras)."Continuando...Sirius, sobre o que você estava tão entusiasmado?" Cocei a cabeça, quase esquecido do motivo de meu entusiasmo rodopiante."Ah, é. Primeiro de tudo: Feliz Dia dos Namorados, bebês!" berrei, com os braços abertos num abraço esfuziante e um sorriso que encobria três quartos de meu rosto. Remo se apressou em recuperar o livro, provavelmente para esconder algum esboço de reação. Os olhos de Rabicho pareceram se aguar ainda mais. As expressões de dúvida e estranhamento logo se anuviaram, mas Tiago derrapou em cima de mim, ferozmente, prendendo meus braços em minhas costas, e uma face desfeita pela fúria e pelo embaraço.

"Que tipo de sacanagem _sádica_ é essa, Sirius? Dando parabéns para três _encalhados _convictos que passam a manhã do Dia de São Valentim olhando para um horizonte inventado não é o _tipo de coisa_ que um amigo fiel faria, seu pedaço de bosta canina!" e oprimiu o aperto deixando-me um pouco mais livre para beijar o chão à vontade, de qualquer ângulo, numa posição irritantemente desconfortável."Potter, eu não quero bater em alguém que usa óculos, então, se quiser que a sua cabeça continue posicionada _pra frente_...me largue, _j_." Finalmente, Remo revelou um par de olhos demasiadamente vívidos por trás de uma cascata de folhas, ambos presos em nós."Eu acho que seria uma boa vocês se largarem, eu não quero que pensem que tenho amigos que trocaram o Quadribol pelo sadomasoquismo. Sem querer condenar qualquer prática, mas, pensem, nós temos _crianças_ estudando aqui..." Tiago deixou-me ir assim que a voz de Remo deixou de soar, imperiosa. Ficamos lado a lado, distribuindo soquinhos disfarçados nos braços do outro, com significativa imaturidade, mas isso não importa. "Agora, se vocês pudessem retomar a idade mental verdadeira de vocês e recolherem os cacos de atividade cerebral inútil que perderam agora, eu gostaria que o Almofadinhas explicasse o que tinha começado..." e pousou o livro numa das cabeceiras no canto do sofá, assim que eu e Tiago enrijecemos como duas gárgulas providas de carne e osso. Terminantemente, Remo conseguia nos embaraçar com perícia, quando o desejava. E ainda assim, mantinha a expressão dura e sossegada iluminando-o como uma luz milagrosa."Obrigado pela deixa, Aluado. O que eu queria dizer antes de ter sido interrompido por uma erva daninha inconveniente –" um murrinho levemente forte "—Era que Dumbledore disse que durante todo o dia teremos correios do amor, com opções de presentes, passeios e outras coisas pra enviarmos, sabe, como admiradores secretos. Como nas histórias antigas, entendem." Outro murrinho, perceptivelmente mais potente. Um palavrão profundamente indecente deixou minha garganta para reverberar nos ouvidos de Pontas.

"Histórias antigas? Mas você não tem o _mínimo_ senso de cafonice, Almofadinhas..." Uma cotovelada bem empreendida o fez se calar, sibilando algo que se parecia em muito com 'Mauricinho Enrustido'. Remo nos examinou do topo até a extremidade das meias, um olhar inquisidor e perturbador escondido nas orbes solitárias e brandamente douradas. Faíscas repicaram em meu interior."Ah, Pontas, vire gente. Eu acho até bacana...Romantismo nunca fez mal a ninguém." Confessou, com o mesmo ar de despreocupação e serenidade.

Era bom que o mapa estivesse à disposição, pois eu necessitava urgentemente de uma ampla caixa de bombons suíços veludínea. O destinatário estava escolhido.

Tiago o estudou, exasperado e atônito."Que adorável, Aluado, você é o tipo poético que todas as garotas tanto desejam..." zombou, fechando os dedos e juntando as mãos como uma líder de torcida histérica, extasiada, a própria imagem do azucrinante. Aproximou-se de Remo, bailando na ponta dos pés, e fantasiou um beijo roubado estalado na bochecha do garoto, que permanecia estático. Quem entendia aquele demente?"Que repugnante, Pontas, você é o tipo cafajeste que todos dispensam..." repudiou, sem desviar os olhos dos escritos, e os lábios de Tiago se abriram numa circunferência perfeita. Habitual, sempre uma discussão entre Marotos tendia a durar um tempo exorbitante, era melhor não marcar nenhum compromisso importante neste meio-tempo, pelo contrário, todos se rasgariam em caquinhos minúsculos e comeriam as entranhas enquanto o café da manhã ainda estava sendo servido. "O sujo falando do mal-lavado. Já estarei entrando em decomposição quando você decidir arranjar uma namorada, francamente..." postou as mãos na cintura, meus olhos saltavam como numa partida de _ping-pong_, de um tranqüilo Aluado, para um insultado e escandalizado Pontas, a ponto de ricochetear pelo Salão como um balão estourado, de tão vermelho e inchado que parecia."Certamente, Pontas. Visto que no ano passado você arrotou o hino de quadribol da Grã-Bretanha inteiro para Lílian, eu não duvido que vá apodrecer em dois tempos..." Meu rosto se acendeu com um sorriso nostálgico ao rememorar tal lembrança inesquecível, ainda tão límpida em minha memória. Feitiços de Repulsão e fragmentos de Pontas ziguezagueando por todos os cantos do Salão, a escola inteira concedendo sua atenção e ele  matraqueando algum palavrão de sua própria autoria, sem saber o porquê de tanta indignação por sua requintada "homenagem". Pedro riu-se no canto do sofá, ignorando sua idolatria por Tiago."Ah, é, aquilo foi lindo...Belo refrão, aliás." Suspirei, dando tapinhas parabenizadores nas costas de um ruborizado Pontas, que aparentava uma ambição muda que querer arrastar Remo pelos cabelos escola afora."Foi mesmo. Quantas Delícias Gasosas você teve de comprar mesmo, Pontas?" questionou um subitamente interessado Pedro, enxugando uma suposta lágrima.

_"_Bobagem. Pura caretice...Além do mais, não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, nem eu nem vocês temos namoradas na flor da idade. Um suicídio coletivo não cairia mal agora..." reclamou um depressivo Tiago, deixando os óculos descer até a ponta do nariz, e descansando a cabeça no meu ombro, Pedro parecendo muito tocado por suas palavras."Sinceramente, Pontas, você é um idiota com miopia, com uma grande habilidade em desanimar as pessoas, seu cachorro." Ele inspirou profundamente, bocejando, e Remo se pronunciou, levantando-se do sofá, em direção desconhecida. "Conte algo que eu não saiba. Eu vou para o Salão, esquecer de toda essa babosei---" Mas a enorme coruja que entrou pelo quadro, quase o arrombando com a extensão impressionante de suas asas, arrastando pesadamente uma sacola estonteantemente vermelha, decorada com coraçõezinhos flechados, pendurada no bico. Buda, a coruja original de Remo vinha logo atrás, trazendo-lhe o Profeta Diário. A coruja maior despejou o que seriam, minimamente, dois quilos de cartinhas rosas com coraçõezinhos, aromáticas, com adesivos móveis e cantantes adornando-as, despejando todo o conteúdo sob a cabeça de Remo, fazendo chover papel em plena manhã."Ok..." começou vagarosamente Tiago, segurando-se para não se atirar em encontro à parede e arrancar o próprio fígado na mão."Eu poderia cortar minha cabeça e comê-la agora mesmo..." confessou, a boca abrindo-se horrorosamente, ao que se deparava com metros de pergaminho encantado recitarem poemas frívolos para um fervorosamente corado Remo, que tentava se concentrar, em vão, no jornal."Mas não vai, porque você não precisa desse tipo de demonstração fútil, egocêntrica e comercial pra se sentir amado. Alguém quer chá?"

É, indiscutivelmente o Dia dos Namorados é medonho, tornando-se mais torturante a cada ano. Se eu queria deslumbrar Remo, era melhor eu começar uma busca pelo endereço de Flu da distribuidora de chocolates. Antes que outro espertinho tivesse a mesma idéia e comprasse o planeta pra ele. Arranjei um isqueiro, numa tentativa ante-pânico de fumar enlouquecidamente, mas Remo atirou chá de ervas borbulhante por minha goela abaixo. Ok, se eu conseguisse persuadir Tiago a não ficar olhando a altura da Torre Principal para o primeiro buraco no térreo com um feitio de morbidez, eu poderia ir até Hogsmeade secretamente e conseguir um presente razoável. Quem eu estou enganando? Vou acabar gargarejando Ave-Maria no jantar do Dia dos Namorados, assim como sugeriu Pontas.

"Se _eu_ fosse torrar _todo_ esse dinheiro num presente, eu passaria um ano em desnutrição." Ronronou Tiago, dependurado numa das vitrines da _bomboniére _com ares de criança faminta e abandonada."Talvez na África subnutrida e miserável eu consiga arrumar um encontro. E uma doença venérea. Aaargh, eu quero morrer..." A atendente embrulhava caprichosamente o embrulho, com um feitiço que laçava as tiras brancas em nós que, antes, eu juraria serem impossíveis de se amarrar num pacote tão espaçoso. Enfim, eu tinha um gosto apurado, quando se tratava de presentes, eu os escolhia com esmero e primor, tendo certeza de que era o que havia de melhor e mais luxuoso, pois, a beleza por si própria me seduzia. E nada mais apropriado que um refinado presente pra criatura mais estonteante viva."Ter uma família infernal e rica, algumas vezes pode ajudar. _Ah_, a Senhora tem um Calendário Lunar, não?...Eu não quero _uma minguante_...Uma Lua-Cheia, por favor. _Lua-Cheia_. Você sabe, aquela mais bonita que vem depois da Crescente." Não sei se meu tom soou petulante ou mesmo aborrecedor, mas ela se retirou muito inesperadamente, com a varinha apertada nas mãos e o rosto muito escarlate, levando a embalagem em forma de Lua que eu solicitara. Remo dissera que faria uns estudos urgentes na biblioteca, deixando a cama desfeita e aquele perfume quase imperceptível de almíscar, que só se captava quando se estava deitado lá, colado ao travesseiro. Foi o que eu fiz, depois de ser arrancado aos pontapés.

Já estávamos no bendito local há, ao menos, umas duas horas, devido às complicações da caixa, ah, era a última vez que eu me empenhava tanto por um presente tão tolo. A sorte era que fazia aquilo pra agradar Aluado, pelo contrário, já teria providenciado uma maneira menos sutil de levar a moça a iniciar trabalho de parto ali mesmo."Eu não sei se _voc_ notou, Almofadinhas, mas a mulher parece estar querendo enfiar duas agulhas de tricô nos teus olhos...Não se esforce tanto, com um presente desses, _até eu_ arrancaria as roupas pra você." Jogou uma bala de menta na boca, a voz saindo meio encatarrada e não toando muito convincente."Oooh, Pontas, é muito gentil da sua parte de lembrar isso. Mas não. Agora já sei, mais ou menos, o que _não_ te dar no Natal." Repliquei de forma azeda, localizando Pedro ao longe com uma menina que em muito se assemelhava à admiradora de Remo na biblioteca, que eu enxotara tão rudemente, e Tiago pareceu notar o mesmo."É, o mundo dá voltas. Acho que o Remo tem razão. Vou morrer e só ser encontrado quando uma colônia de fungos tiver me comido por inteiro. Até o Pedro consegue um encontro..." Ia discorrer sobre a alternativa das africanas, mas achei mais conveniente que não. Foi a minha vez de engolir uma das balinhas de menta, passando um dos braços nos ombros de um desanimado Tiago, deixando a loja com sacolas ciclópicas abarrotadas com chocolates suíços e cerejas frescas e recentemente colhidas, enquanto os intermináveis pares de namorados tomavam um café nos bares, muito os alimentando na boca e presenteando-os com sorrisos indisfarçáveis e beijos molhados. Engoli em seco. Será que esse seria o meu destino ao enviar a caixa para Remo? Será que ele providenciaria uma morte indolor e sangrenta para encerrar o lindo dia? Ele me ignoraria? Incrível como eu nunca tenho as respostas para as perguntas mais difíceis. Claro que, arrancar as roupas com selvageria, como Tiago propusera, ele não faria. Ou faria? Fantasiar a probabilidade não fazia mal, ou fazia? Ôpa. Tropecei.

Talvez fosse melhor não arriscar absolutamente nada, para que ele não soubesse o remetente, que fosse tudo uma brincadeira, um segredo para nunca ser revelado. Afinal, ele não levava a sério toda essa porcaria que tratava do típico e irritante Dia dos Namorados. Ele não se importaria, de qualquer jeito, então, era só assistir ele devorar a caixa até a última gota de licor sem ao menos se sentir infimamente tendencioso a abrir a boca. Não parecia difícil (Tudo bem, é infinitamente mais difícil, eu só preciso de um incentivo da minha consciência). Quem sabe fosse melhor escrever algo antes de mandar para o Correio Amoroso entregar? No final das contas, ele não iria desconfiar. Um pergaminho e um pouco de sentimentalismo exacerbado, é exatamente do que eu preciso.

O que eu escrevi? Alguns versos longos começando com "mão voluptuosa" e "carne desejada", passando por "delícias a serem descobertas" e terminando com um extremamente patético "vamos juntos..." e blábláblábláblargh. Ao acabar, reli o conteúdo, encontrando cerca de uma dezena de erros ortográficos que Remo teria repudiado e ainda feito se tornar motivo de pena universal ao pendurar no mural da escola (imagem mental nada prazerosa sobre mim mesmo sendo esfolado vivo por escrever "crescer" com uma cedilha). Como havia redigido com o pergaminho e tinta negra, sem oportunidade de borracha ou feitiço de correção, foi na rasura mesmo. Não era a carta mais perfumada, asseada, e o papel podia não estar tão plano quanto havia sido originalmente...Mas era do fundo da alma de um Black. Isso é suficiente, não é? Cada vez mais a idéia de "suicídio coletivo" de Tiago parece mais e mais irresistível...

Quando o pergaminho descansou sob a mesa, Tiago estava debruçado nos meus ombros, rindo como nunca vida, próximo a por os rins para fora, tamanha vermelhidão que tomara conta de seu rosto, e lacrimejava como uma infante depois de conhecer o circo. Minha expressão endureceu na hora, e o encarei longamente, uma máscara de ira contornando minhas feições."Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Almofadinhas. _Definitivamente_, eu não conhecia o lado caipira da sua personalidade.", lancei-lhe um safanão no centro do rosto contorcido numa risada inabalável, no entanto, isso não o impediu de continuar tecendo um surto de histerismo."Ah, você me mata. Minha barriga está latejando. Se você não tirar a barriga da miséria hoje,(ou possuir a "carne desejada", como o energúmeno fez questão de adicionar) eu juro que te faço comer fórmica." O que era completamente dispensável pois não haveria nenhuma "barriga na miséria" para ser tirada, ninguém saberia de coisa nenhuma, unicamente eu, Tiago (que, inconvenientemente, que surge espontaneamente de qualquer buraco, quando deveria estar, na genuinamente, em qualquer outro local, de preferência, a dez metros de distância, o que nem em toda ocasião era seguro), e as paredes que muitas vezes possuíam ouvidos. Nomeei o destinatário, assegurando-me de que o espaço indicando "De:" ficasse vazio. Rá, óbvio, todavia, por via das dúvidas, nunca se sabe como a mente pode brincar com os possuidores.

Na mensagem sonora, pus uma réplica não tão bem reproduzida de meu musical preferido, que me arrebatara quando fora a Paris, e ainda era uma criança pirracenta e desobediente de seis anos (não sei se ainda mudei muito nesse quesito), e minha mãe ficara por toda a noite tentando enxugar minhas lágrimas, que escorriam interminavelmente, por ter presenciado a nebulosa história de Christine e o Fantasma, no subterrâneo da "pera de Paris, seus violinos, órgãos e cravos entoando e adornando um dos espetáculos mais maravilhosos que já presenciara, mudo, com os grandes olhos infantis vidrados na grande tragédia. Talvez Remo fosse achar estranho, mas, afinal, eu não era a mais lógica das pessoas, e, ora, eu estou basicamente me lixando(nota mental: parar de contar mentiras deslavadas e soar como um incapacitado mental). Afixei a carta na caixa, colocando-as na enorme sacola que as corujas da casa se encarregariam de levar. Involuntariamente, minhas mãos transpiraram e senti a garganta apertada, mas assim que as deixei cair no fundo da sacola, uma das corujas sobrevoou minha cabeça, levando embora o que eu comprara tão afetuosamente. Tiago, depois de debulhar-se em risadas cacarejante, contorcia-se numa das poltronas, num acesso fatal e crônico de soluços ininterruptos, sobressaltando os primeiranistas que passavam, encolhidos.__

Quando o relógio indicava que já se passavam das dez, Tiago, Pedro e eu, já estávamos ceando no Salão, a escola absorta num clima de festividade e afeto que não se via em qualquer dia do ano, exceto naquele 14 de fevereiro típico. Casais de mãos dadas, sorrisos sendo espalhados pelo salão, presentes, pelúcias e agrados por todo o salão, e todo aquele aspecto de romantismo, companheirismo e demonstrações calorosas por aqueles que nos encantam. E eu, apesar de envolto por tão valorosos amigos, me sentia tão vazio quanto a taça de vinho que acabara de sorver."Ishu não me shoa beim, Pontash, o Remo não she atrasha nem prash sshuas nesheshidadesh fishiolóshicas, por que diabosh já shão desh horash e ele não deu ash carash...? Mash que merda." discorri, a boca entupida com alguma espécie de bolo de carne empapado, cuja massa parecia querer obstinadamente se grudar nos meus molares. A cadeira ao centro, normalmente, ao meu lado e ao de Tiago, não estava sendo utilizada pelo seu ocupante normal.

Eu tinha ânsia do Remo sentado ali, ao menos para me ajudar a bolar xingamentos ultrajantes em protesto ao Dia dos Namorados. Ninguém tinha rastro dele, nem sequer no dormitório ele havia sido visto, e o estojo encouraçado do violino havia inexplicavelmente desaparecido, sem deixar nem pó debaixo de onde estava guardado por meses."Almofadinhas, sua mãe nunca lhe ensin...Muito bem, está entendido." Com um estampido furioso atirei a taça na mesa, encolerizado, e Pedro me mirou escandalizado como se fosse comprimir a Terra com os cotovelos. Ergui-me num pulo quase acrobático, deixando que a cadeira se esvaísse pra trás, na posição e entoação certas para começar um discurso rebuscado. Todos me olharam como se estivesse sofrendo de doenças degenerativas cerebrais, e precisasse de cuidados profissionais ligeiramente."Se vocês, seus bastardos catatônicos, acham que eu vou ficar e aproveitar a sobremesa enquanto...enquanto ele...o...hum...digo...Ah, dane-se, com licença e bom apetite." Muitos brindaram, inconscientes do estado no qual meu coração se esmagava no peito, dolorido. Era hora para ações precipitadas. Corri até uma das saídas para o jardim, lançando um olhar de relance à mesa da Grifinória, onde Tiago acenava impetuosamente, dando início a uma sucessão de pratos e copos que se debatiam ruidosamente ao ritmo de "We Will Rock You" na mesa, e, Lílian Evans ergueu a cabeça cabisbaixa da refeição, assentindo para mim, como uma aprovação muda e secreta, antes que disparasse desenfreado pela noite de brisa gelada e refrescante que despenteava meus cabelos nas costas, tão rápido, que meus sapatos deslizavam no gramado, e alguns quintanistas que me viam correr como um fugitivo de Azkaban, me perguntavam, mexericando, se haviam posto enxofre no meu arroz. Bah, bando de desocupados. __

Chegando até a biblioteca, abri a porta lentamente, preocupado com a presença de alguém por lá, que não fosse Remo. Foi quando notei a estupidez que fizera, esquecendo o mapa debaixo dos pergaminhos, no dormitório, e estando à mercê de qualquer tipo de acontecimento, sem poder ser localizado posteriormente. No entanto, como me tratava de uma pessoa de riscos, escancarei as portas colossais de uma vez, sentindo uma grossa camada de poeira encobrir minha visão. A escuridão na biblioteca era quase total, a não ser por uma...havia uma vela fina e tão cândida quanto a pele pálida e terna de Remo, e a chama bamboleava de forma que eu não poderia saber se iria se extinguir imediatamente ou durar por mais algum tempo. A semelhança com a tonalidade da pele de Remo era tão visível, que cambaleei quando me deparei com seu rosto, sereno e firme, sendo fracamente iluminado pela chama. Mas que diabos ele fazia misturado naquela obscuridade medonha? Com um olhar mais do que penetrante e revelador, disse um breve "Boa-Noite, Sirius..." com aquele sotaque altamente sedutor e arrastado, e assoprou o último vestígio de luz que nos cobria, deixando-me desnorteado. Se não permanecesse estático onde estava, cairia ou tombaria em alguma mesa ou estante, e isso não seria uma experiência nada deleitosa. Ele, o capetinha, queria me pregar algum tipo de brincadeira doentia, pois eu sou totalmente cônscio de que lobisomens possuem uma visão muito mais aperfeiçoada e clara, mesmo na penumbra.

Como um brilho nas trevas, pude vê-lo erguendo um objeto sob os ombros, e dedilhar-lo suavemente, como quem massageia um ponto dolorido, com presteza e cautela. Meu coração tamborilou no peito, quando o magnífico "Fantasma da "pera", meu favorito desde a infância, penetrou meus ouvidos, na forma de uma canção doce e comovente, tão sutil e ao mesmo tempo engrandecedora, como quem conta um segredo alucinante. Acompanhei as notas de forma faminta, extasiado e ao mesmo tempo queimando em ira por ser presenteado de forma tão simbólica e adorável, e sem poder vê-lo produzir meu êxtase momentâneo. Abençoado ele era, por conseguir dar vida a algo tão belo, tão soberbo e tocante."Soa familiar, Sirius?" Era tão melancólico e majestoso, que eu morreria pra abraça-lo agora mesmo, por se lembrar e por me proporcionar a graça que só a música bela e significativa possuía. Não pude evitar, e meus olhos se marejaram, e torci para que não pudesse ver as lágrimas deslizando e molhando meu rosto, com tanto ritmo e emoção que parecia acompanhar a melodia. Nunca esqueceria que espectador fascinado e embasbacado fui nesse dia.

Com um movimento, a música parou e enxuguei as lágrimas sem afobação, tentando memorizar o que havia ouvido, o concerto particular que acabara de ganhar, como um dos presentes mais valiosos da minha existência. Com segurança e certeza na voz, Aluado ordenou "Aproxime-se, Sirius.", e assim o fiz, movimentando-me meio hesitante, e parando nos calcanhares quando uma ponta se insinuou por baixo de minha camiseta, vagarosamente. Uma varinha. A varinha de Remo. Uma mão muito decidida escorregou por meu tórax, me provocando um arrepio que ondeou como uma descarga elétrica, mimando-me à medida que percorria minha pele, e um gemido quase inaudível me escapou. Não podia ser o que eu imaginava. Só era possível nos sonhos molhados, numa realidade intergaláctica e alternativa, não no plano real e palpável. Só se ele estivesse sob efeito de muito alucinógeno, drogas pesadas, poções ilegais. Mas, então, como? Quando uma respiração tépida e pausada veio me acariciar o rosto, é que voltei para o chão. Só havia uma palavra.

Extraordinário.

Tudo bem, era pouco pra descrever. Muito pouco, extraordinário era uma palavra estúpida e indigna para designar meu primeiro beijo verdadeiro, o primeiro beijo carregado de volúpia, brutalidade, espontaneidade, brasas e cobiça. Eu queria poder ver seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que eu beijava com tanta fome, tanto furor, tanta vontade de prová-lo, experimentá-lo, despi-lo e faze-lo sentir-se um décimo do torpor que me castigava. Quando me envolveu naquele abraço, primordialmente, o beijo foi agradecido, sutil e acalentador, mas depois que o puxei pela cintura, fazendo-o gemer sugestivamente dentro dos meus braços, e foi como fogo líquido me atravessando. Sua boca alastrava aquele gosto saboroso e intenso que o chocolate recheado deixava, combinado com o mais puro licor, e tudo que passassem pelos lábios dele ficavam centenas de vezes mais puros e tentadores, ainda mais quando cobertos pelos meus. Quando nos separamos, muito tempo depois, consegui ouvi-lo arquejando sonoramente, assim como eu, e fui capaz de discernir o calor delicioso que escorria de seu corpo, tão mais magnífico quando estava enrolado no meu. Nada de pânico, eu beijei o Remo. Caso a morte abrisse a porta, com aquela foice cortante e imensa, eu lhe chutaria o meio do traseiro e iria por espontânea vontade, uma vez que estava pronto para morrer umas cinco vezes. Ansiava por sair correndo como uma pata choca, berrando como um fugitivo de hospício, e me atirar da Torre Principal. Tateei no escuro, incapaz de falar, e sorri ocultamente quando localizei a manga de suas vestes, e o puxei ao meu encontro, inapto a soltá-lo tão cedo, suas formas se recheando precisamente com as minhas, exatamente como peças de um jogo.

Com um movimento leve que agitou a varinha, o que pareciam ser centenas de velas se acenderam maquinalmente, iluminando-nos, e deixando aquele lugar de aspecto tão rústico e antigo pronto para habitar meus sonhos. Tudo que Remo produzia conseguia ganhar proporções maiores e mais satisfatórias, por conseguinte, acho que daria para imaginar a beleza que nos enredava e que brincava com meus olhos. Rindo de forma adorável, Remo empurrou meu queixo para o local de origem, já que este estava pronto para descer até o chão. Era de tirar o fôlego, no sentido literal. "Aluado, isso...isso é lindo demais, é desmerecedor. Pra que diabos tudo isso?" ele sorriu com graciosidade, apontando a caixa ao fundo, cujas embalagens já estavam vazias."Achei que seria a melhor forma de agradecer um maravilhoso presente de Dia dos Namorados e um poema incrivelmente piegas para o seu melhor amigo. Rotina, huh, você entende?" Não é possível que ele tivesse usado um Feitiço de Remetência, era magia avançadíssima, presumivelmente, era impossível que um bruxo menor de idade pudesse ao menos entender como produzi-lo."Eu tenho que repetir: você é _anormalmente_ inteligente, e dessa vez, é sincero. Mas como você descobriu? Se você usou o feitiço, por favor, case-se comigo. _Agora_." Rimos ambos, e ele parecia uma tela renascentista quando iluminado pelo fogo, e eu nunca me dera o trabalho de notar isso até então, ele era cativante em proporções insonháveis."Depois dessa, acho que _eu_ mereço um cigarro. Ah, e, Almofadinhas, eu diria que você tem uma caligrafia _horrivelmente_ reconhecível" E me beijou ternamente, de ousada, deixei que sua língua investigasse espetacularmente bem o interior, me carregando para as nuvens. Ao nos desgrudarmos, era eu que tinha o rosto esfogueado, e um semblante abobalhado estampado no rosto.

"Se a minha caligrafia primária surte esse efeito em você, eu diria que eu achei minha carreira perfeita." Sussurrei no seu ouvido, atrevendo-me a mordisca-lo com atrevimento e languidez."Poeta?" ele supôs, assim que paramos frente à mesa, minhas pernas entrelaçadas nas dele, e seus braços viajando por minhas costas, abaixo de minha blusa, como quem confere se o conteúdo é verdadeiro e concreto, e _muito palpável_, devo dizer."Não, pra dizer a verdade, eu tinha pensado em outra, como _seu dono_...Mas já que você prefere..." disse numa inocência simulada, e ele riu alto e entusiasticamente."Absolutamente não, eu acho que a sua sugestão é, de longe, melhor que a minha." Ele assentiu, como um aluno aplicado do jardim de infância. Balancei a cabeça, afirmativamente, apontando um dedo para a mesa, onde estavam vários pergaminhos, canetas, apostilas e vários embrulhos ainda manchados de recheio de chocolate."Posso?" questionei, tratando-se do material que deixava aquela mesa larga e extensa fora da nossa disposição. Ele olhou para o relógio, aparentando impaciência."Você perde tempo enquanto fala, Almofadinhas..." dada a permissão, atirei tudo para os ares, tendo uma sensação de liberdade e selvageria que me preencheu quando os papéis e cadernos voaram longe. Comprimi-o pela cintura, encaixando-o justamente na minha, nossos rosto não se tocando por milímetros, e nos olhos dourados chispas dançavam. Lambi os lábios assim que minha perna contornou a dele, ele pareceu consideravelmente estimulado com esse gesto, e o couro de minha calça roçando nos jeans, assim como meus lábios quase lambiscavam a maciez dos dele, e nossas risadas reverberaram pelo teto quando nos posicionamos por cima da mesa, onde ele normalmente estudava, minhas pernas pousadas pelas laterais do seu corpo, e meus cabelos longos agraciando seu rosto. Murmurei, roucamente:

"Aluado, você tem consciência de que, por não ter deixado nenhum bombom pra mim, você merece ser severamente punido, não...?"

"Bem lembrado, Almofadinhas, eu sou realmente muito egoísta e guloso por isso...e você tem todo o direito de escolher a punição que eu mereço..."

"Mas o dia não tem horas suficientes pra isso..."

"Quantidade não é qualid...Ah..." Sua voz foi interrompida quando mergulhei em seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros extasiados e íntimos, que encheram meus ouvidos de forma inesquecível, só me impulsionando para comprovar o quão mais eu não prestava.

A princípio, depois do dia na biblioteca, a vida não poderia ter se tornado melhor, e já sei que no próximo Dia dos Namorados estarei muito bem acompanhado, e acredito que este diário inútil vai servir como um bom presente de reserva, assim que minha família se recusa a enviar mais dinheiro. Outrora Pontas viera me dizer que, no Dia dos Namoras, enquanto estava a minha procura e a de Remo, sem entender patavinas sobre meu sumiço demasiadamente prolongado (besta quadrada), havia inspecionado no mapa, e falou que nunca vira dos pontinhos se enroscarem de uma forma tão curiosa. A cama de Tiago havia mudado de lugar, e ele argumentou dizendo que preferia dividir um beliche com Pedro agora, e não me disse o motivo, muito corado e uma carranca no rosto.

Estava tão entusiasmado com a nova perspectiva de estar namorando Remo, que não desgrudava dele um segundo sequer, sufocante, não? Algumas vezes eu enrolava a madrugada assistindo-o dormir, misturando a sua doce colônia natural nos meus cobertores. Era o aroma mais entorpecente que já houvera. Eu era um apaixonado indiscreto, piegas e, sobretudo, obsessivo (Eu rogo a Merlin, pelo amor que reservo à minha jaqueta de couro importada, nunca deixe nenhuma criatura em sã consciência ler esse diário, ou minha reputação estará enterrada e se revirando a seis palmos abaixo da terra). Mas quando esse vício se tratava de Aluado, não era nada prejudicial, muito pelo contrário. Numa dessas de passar a noite venerando aquela doçura, aquele esplendor fresco e puro, despertara em seu colo, com aquele olhar dourado fabuloso me cumprimentando o novo dia. Oh, e Tiago estava numa terrível onda de enjôos e mal-estar depois de flagrar-me lambiscando o pescoço de Remo no banheiro. Fiquei tão tenso que corri Salão afora, como viera ao mundo. Uma semana de detenção, mas uma vida completa de felicidade e nostalgia por ter visto o rosto cadavérico de Ranhoso ganhar uma tonalidade entre a pimenta mexicana e o beterraba quando invadi o Salão nas minhas vestes de 'cara-de-pau' e 'nem um pingo de decência na cara desavergonhada' (oh, isso é crédito da Prof. McGonagall).

Encorajei Pontas a fazer o mesmo que eu fizera em relação à Lílian, contudo, ela o estapeou quando a escola em sua totalidade era a platéia, inclusive eu e Remo, que descansava no meu colo durante um dos intervalos de Poções à beira do lago, e ele foi motivo de pilhéria pelo resto do mês, depois de chutar, enraivecido, metade da grama do terreno da escola, esfolando os sapatos novos. Exceto isso, tudo era motivo para celebrar, se bem que muitos nos observavam como um casal, escondidos nas masmorras nos intervalos e jantares, com um aspecto muito deprimido(PS: Morram de inveja, lacaios). Estar com o ser mais perfeito que já pisou em terras mundiais era um potencial alvo de olho gordo, que pareciam se multiplicar. Eventualmente, Aluado me encontrava numa seção sádica de tortura com algum pervertidozinho que tinha a audácia imperdoável de admirar suas formas bem contornadas (isso é privilégio particular meu, eu já tenho direitos irrevogáveis sob aquele corpinho delineado pelos deuses), mas nada que uma enciclopédia ilustrada no meio do crânio não resolvesse. Hoje andávamos pela Lagoa, quando uma ventania enregelante e decerto familiar começou a soprar, ameaçando tempestade.

"Almofadinhas, vamos entrar, eu não quero me aproximar de um óbito por hipotermia novamente..."

"E quem se importa, Aluado? De qualquer jeito, nós dois vamos pra baixo dos cobertores mesmo..."

"Sirius, embora eu odeie admitir isso, seu raciocínio é extraordinário..."

"E tratando-se disso, eu espero que ele funcione da mesma forma que o seu."

"Ah, Almofadinhas, você ainda não viu nada. _Nadinha_."

_Oh, sinto muito em me despedir, no entanto, depois dessa, nem mil pergaminhos serão suficientes pra descrever o que a noite resguardou. Acabou a tinta. E, honestamente, eu tenho coisas mais prazerosas a fazer, se é que vocês acompanham o meu "raciocínio" picante...                                                  _

_Orgulhosamente,_

_Sirius Black.                                                                                            _


End file.
